Incarcération
by Toboe Yunie
Summary: Up Chap 5!Je m’appelle Duo Maxwell, j’ai 17 ans et je viens d’être incarcéré au centre de redressement pour mineur de Sainte Hélène.Ua,Viol,Lemon, Ooc, Yaoi,cross Over.Chap 5 Duo devient peureux et s'enfuit loin de la rélité qui tourbillonne autour de lui
1. Comment ma vie a basculé

**Auteur : Toboe Y.**

**Source : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : Lemon, viol, assez vulgaire, quoi que...Ua, Ooc complète surtout Quatre lol.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant Nada.**

**Disclamer : Je promet que je ne fais pas d'argent avec, ni que je pratique aucune autres activités avec eux lol !!**

**Backgroundmusic : La Bo des « Choristes », mais pourquoi cette musique m'a inspiré ? Ne cherché pas.**

_**Incarcération : Comment ma vie à basculé.......**_

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 17 ans et je viens d'être incarcéré au centre de redressement pour mineur de Sainte-Hélène. Tout ça pour des conneries !!

Juste parce que ce putain de fils du maire pense que toute les meufs veulent coucher avec lui et quelles sont toutes consentantes. Ttsss, quel con. Alors bien sûr, il s'en est pris à la seule fille qu'il ne fallait pas toucher.

Je dois dire que j'y suis pas aller de main morte, je lui ai littéralement éclaté sa sale gueule d' gosse de riche. J'ai dû lui briser quatre ou cinq os.

Bof je m'en fous du moment qu'il a souffert.

En plus ce lâche a courut dans les bras de son pôpa. Et qui s'en est pris la plein la tronche ? Duo Maxwell, en plein dans le mille, et c'est pas fini ils ont découvert que mon casier était pas vierge. Putain !!! Je vais me retrouver dans une baraque pourrie, avec des types dans mon genre !! La galère !!! Vivement que je retourne à l'orphelinat.

Tiens la camionnette freine, ils vont peut-être me retirer ces menottes qui me bousille les poignets.

La porte s'ouvre et un flic se tient devant, matraque en main.

-Sort petit con, on est arrivé.

Je me lève en rechignant et descend.

- J'suis pas petit, sale flic.

Un coup de matraque dans les reins, j'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule !! Faut toujours que je l'ouvre au mauvais moment. Et le voilà qui s'acharne. Aïe. Je tombe à genoux dans la boue. Coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Vas y défoule toi, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peux taper sur un ado !!!

Ce sale flic me prend par le col et me plaque contre la porte de la fourgonnette.

-Mais où tu crois petite pédale ? Tu rigoles mais quand tu seras là-bas, je pense que ce sourire de con s'effacera de ton visage !!

-Ca t'excite de gueuler sur un môme.

-Tu veux que je te montre ce qui m'excite ?

Je le sens pas là, il va quand même pas. Non !! Retire ta main.

-On fait moins le fier.

Le flic continue d'appuyer sur mon sexe et il se rapproche, je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou. Ahh !! Il me mord le connard.

- Lâche-moi !! Je ne pense pas que tu aies le droit de faire ça !!

-De toute façon là où tu vas, avec ta tête, à mon avis il va t'arriver des bricoles.

Avec ma tête ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête. Ok je suis pas très grand 1m65, mais quand même, j'ai les yeux bleux, de très longs cheveux que je porte en catogan et je suis pas trop mal foutu.

-Allez bouge, voilà quelqu'un.

Il me pousse en avant, et je manque de me rétamer par terre.

Un homme s'avance vers nous, il est gigantesque, ou alors c'est vraiment moi qui suis petit !! Il a une grande mèche devant un de ses yeux, qui doivent être vert parce que je ne vois pas très bien. Il me regarde, et lève les yeux vers le flic.

-Détachez-le.

-Bien !!

Ce sale con s'exécute, et me libère. Enfin.

-Viens !!

-Au revoir, sale con de flic, c'est pas aujourd'hui que t'aura mon cul.

Je le vois qui fulmine et me fait un bras d'honneur auquel je réponds en tirant la langue.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon guide et le suis de près, il est vraiment très grand, je lève la tête pour apercevoir le ciel mais on traverse une immense forêt où les arbres sont trop touffus pour laisser passer un seul rayon de soleil.

Enfin arrivons en vue d'un bâtiment. Oh my god, on dirait une prison. Les murs sont gris et taggués à certains endroits, il y a des grilles à toutes les fenêtres, pas une seule fleur, rien, que dalle, nada !!! Je sens que je vais m'amuser !! Il ouvre une grille avec des barbelés, p'tain ça rigole pas.

Mon guide nous fait traverser un terrain de basket. Tiens y à de quoi s'amuser, cool, en plus j'adore le basket.

Ok je ferme ma gueule.

Bon je ne vous fais pas la description des murs, ni du labyrinthe de couloirs qu'il m'a fait emprunter parce que bon, y a rien à dire si ce n'est qu'ils sont gris et euh....gris. Ok ok je me tais.

On arrive devant une porte qu'il ouvre et il me pousse à l'intérieur.

-Eh doucement.

-Assied-toi et attend que le directeur te reçoive.

Mais il me laisse seul ce plouc, et si j'ai besoin d'un jus de fruits je m'adresse à qui hein ? Non mais !!

Tiens cette pièce est plus accueillante que les autres, il y a des sièges une table basse, et des plantes, wouaaa j'hallucine !!

Bon allez je me pose !!

Le temps passe et j'attends.......bon y en a marre, je me lève quand la porte s'ouvre, sur un petit blond qui est en train d'essuyer une traînée blanche au coin de sa bouche. Il me voit et me souris. Wouaaa, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici, on dirait un de ces gosses de riches qui on tous des têtes d'innocent !! Mais alors lui, tu lui donnerais le bon dieu sans confessions, c'est sûr qu'avec ses grand yeux candides vert eau, ses boucles blondes, et son sourire d'ange il fait innocent.

Je lui lance un salut, histoire de faire la conversation.

-Salut.

-Bonjour !!

Il me dit bonjour, même pas salut, ou yo, non bonjour, on est vraiment dans un centre de redressement ou quoi.

-Tu es le nouveau ?

-Oui !!!

-Le directeur t'attendait, bon je te laisse on se reverra sûrement plus tard !!

Et il quitte la pièce en me faisant un signe de la main. Bon moi, faut que j'aille causer avec ce directeur. Je rentre dans son bureau et le vois qui remonte sa braguette et referme son bouton. Plutôt louche....

-Duo Maxwell je présume ?

-Oui !!

-Asseyez vous !!!

1111111111111111111

Un jeune garçon avec de longs cheveux bruns porté en queue de cheval sort d'un bureau.

-Ah tiens, c'est encore toi.

Il salut, l'homme à la mèche et le suit dans le dédale de couloir.

-Le directeur t'a expliqué les règles ?

-Ouai en gros !!

-Bien, les repas sont à 6h30, 12h et 18h. Les douches sont à 20h. Dans la journée il y a des activités. Enfin tu verras demain. Je t'emmène au dortoir ou tu es affecté et ensuite tu iras te doucher.

-Ok man, au fait c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

-Trowa.

-Ok Trowa.

Duo suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à une porte, il l'ouvrit et y rentra suivit par l'américain.

-C'est ton dortoir, vous êtes six par chambre, mais dans celle là, il n'y aura que toi et Quatre, enfin pour l'instant.

-Quatre ?

-Un autre pensionnaire !!

Le brun s'approcha d'un lit et remarqua quelques affaires à lui posées dessus.

-On va aux douches suis-moi.

-Je mange pô ?

-Non.

La mâchoire de l'américain tomba par terre, pas possible, il n'allait pas manger ; déjà que ce midi il avait à peine grignoté....durrrr...mais il suivit à contre-cœur son guide.

-Les douches sont communes.

-Hein ?

-On est arrivé, tu poses tes affaires au porte manteau, et tu rentres, tu as 10 minutes, mais comme là c'est le dernier tour tu peux rester plus longtemps.

Duo souffla comme un buffle et rentra dans les douches. C'était une grande pièce avec d'un côté des portes manteaux et des bancs, il y avait des vêtements posés dessus ce qui indiquait que des personnes se trouvaient là. Il se dévêtît, et posa ses fringues sur un petit espace encore libre.

Des têtes se tournèrent quand il rentra dans la douche. L'américain se sentait mal, en plus d'être nu tout les autres le dévisageait. Il se précipita sous une douche libre et fit couler le liquide chaud. L'eau lui fit du bien et le détendit, il commença à regarder autour de lui et vit un chinois à côté de lui, celui-ci remarqua qu'il l'observait et leva la tête dans sa direction.

-Tu es nouveau ?

-Ouai !!

-Bienvenue à Sainte Hélène. EH LES MECS, il est nouveau !!

Tout le monde se retourna, et lui sourirent.

« Plutôt sympa l'ambiance »

Quelques personnes sortirent, et il ne resta que quatre ou cinq personnes.

Le chinois à ses côtés fit tomber son savon, et Duo se pencha pour le ramasser. Deux mains lui saisirent les hanches et l'attirèrent en arrière.

-Qu' !!!

Il sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses.

-Eh lâche-moi !!

L'américain se débattit et balança son poing en arrière qui fut stoppé. Le chinois lui tordit dans le dos et lui attrapa l'autre poignet pour faire de même. Il lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le creux des genoux, et Duo s'effondra. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, lui tira violement les bras en arrière pour que Duo se retrouve à genoux.

-Je m'appelle Wufei...

-Connard lâche-moi !!

L'américain se prit un coup de pied dans la colonne vertébrale, et se plia en deux sous la douleur. Wufei continua de lui tirer les bras pour le redresser.

-Ta gueule petit con, j'ai pas finis, donc je disais....ah oui.

Il se pencha en avant et lécha l'oreille de Duo qui surprit tenta de s'échapper mais le chinois aux alertes lui attrapa les cheveux et tira d'un coup sec.

-Ici c'est moi le chef ok, tout m'appartient, je prends ce que je veux et si t'est pas obéissant ça va mal se passer, très mal.

Sur ces paroles il lui tordit le bras, et Duo gémit sous la douleur.

-Tu as une belle voix, je veux t'entendre crier.

-Crève !!

Wufei donna un coup de rein et l'américain sentit son sexe se presser contre ses fesses. Un des gars qui étaient resté là donna un coup de pied dans son ventre et Duo se tordit de douleur, le chinois en profita pour le mettre à quatre pattes.

-Bien !!

Et d'un coup il rentra en Duo qui hurla sous la souffrance.

-Eh Yui !!

Le chinois ressortit de lui et le lâcha, Duo tenta de ramper pour s'enfuir mais se prit un coup de pied dans la bouche.

-Toi tu bouge pas, j'ai pas fini !!! Alors Yui ça te tente un petit coup avec le nouveau. Je sais que t'as un faible pour les mecs efféminés.

Ledit Yui regarda la victime échevelée collée contre le mur de la douche tremblante de peur. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Aide-moi !!

-Ta gueule !!

L'américain se tu après s'être prit une gifle. Heero regarda Wufei.

-Non, ca ira Chang.

-Ah ouai c'est vrai que toi t'est avec Winner, t'as bien de la chance, il se donne pas à tout le monde celui là !!!

Heero lui fit un bras d'honneur et sortit des douches en laissant Duo à son sort.

-Bien maintenant qu'on est tranquille, ont va s'occuper de ton cas.

Il se rapprocha de sa victime et lui saisit les cheveux, il la força à se mettre à quatre pattes mais elle se débâtit dans une tentative bien veine.

-Lâchez-moi, je vous en supplie.

-Tu nous supplie tu n'as aucune fierté, tu n'es vraiment qu'un minable...c'est à se demander ce que tu fous ici !!! Enfin puisque tu es là autant que tu serves à quelque chose.

Et il le pénétra avec force lui entaillant les hanches avec sa poigne. Duo rua sous lui et tenta de s'échapper.

-Oui continue à bouger !!!

Réalisant qu'il lui procurait du plaisir en bougeant, il s'immobilisa, faisant grogner son bourreau. Duo sentait le chinois aller et venir en lui, un dégoût lui monta à la bouche et il cracha par terre. Il se sentait salit, certes il était violent lui-même mais jamais il n'aurait songer à abuser de quelqu'un, jamais. L'américain gémit sous un coup de rein plus vigoureux puis il sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre en lui. Le chinois se ramollit et sortit, mais il mordit l'épaule jusqu'au sang. Duo cria et frappa Wufei d'un coup de talon, il fut projeté contre le mur et le brun se relava et tenta de s'enfuir.

-Rattrapez-le bande de cons.

Quelqu'un lui saisit les cheveux et le tira en arrière, il s'écrasa au sol se blessant la hanche. Wufei se leva se frottant l'arrière du crâne, il surplomba Duo de toute sa hauteur et lui enfonça son talon dans les côtes.

-Tu me frappes et en plus tu essaies de fuir, bien, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que moi qui profiterais de toi, mais il me semble que tu es un récalcitrant.

Il se tourna vers les autres et leur sourit.

-Faites en ce que vous voulez !!

Un grand rouquin s'approcha de lui, Duo recula mais il percuta le mur derrière lui, et se trouva pris au piège. Il gémit doucement, une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle se perdit parmi les gouttes d'eau des douches qui coulaient sur sa peau.

Un cri retentit lorsque que le rouquin le pris contre son gré, et bien d'autres suivirent cette nuit là.

1111111111111111111

Enfin, ils étaient enfin partis, Duo s'appuya contre le mur de la douche tremblant de froid et de peur. Il avait mal, si mal, partout, à la tête, aux fesses, mais surtout au cœur, il s'était brisé quand Wufei l'avait pris, si violement, il n'y avait eu aucune douceur dans ses gestes. Pourquoi y en aurait t'il eu d'ailleurs ? Il l'avait dit lui-même, il prenait ce qu'il voulait quand ça lui chantait.

L'américain pleura.

-Hilde où es-tu ? Viens m'aider !! Je t'en supplie !!

-A qui parles-tu ?

Duo sursauta, et essaya de s'enfoncer dans le mur pour se cacher, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à vouloir lui faire une place.

-Tu viens aussi pour t'amuser c'est ça ?

-Non.

Il leva la tête et reconnu le jeune garçon qui l'avait abondonné à son sort, il se souleva péniblement et voulu le frapper, mais Yui l'esquiva sans difficulté le plaquant contre le mur. Duo gémit en repensant aux autres, il ferma les yeux et attendit ; mais rien ne vint. Il entrouvrit un oeil pour voir deux lacs bleus en face des siens.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne te toucherais pas. Vas t'habiller je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il s'écarta de l'américain, et le regarda s'éloigner, puis s'habiller laborieusement à cause des coups.

« Wufei n'y est pas allé de mains de morte »

Quand le jeune homme fut vêtu, ils sortirent des douches et marchèrent en silence.

-Yui ?

-Oui ?

-C'est ton prénom ?

-Non !!

-Comment tu t'appelles alors ?

-Heero !!

-Euh....Il fait ça avec tous les nouveaux ?

-Pas toujours.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidé ?

Heero s'arrêta, se retourna et fixa Duo.

-Tu es dans un centre de redressement, si tu y es c'est que tu es capable de te défendre non ?

-...........

-Et ça ne me regardait pas !!

-Toi tu laisses les gens dans la merde ?

-Oui.........c'est m'en occupant de ce qui me regardait pas que j'ai débarqué ici.

Il continua à marcher, et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il toqua et entra.

-Sally ?

-Hummm quoi ? Putain Heero t'a vu l'heure ?

-Il n'est que 21h30.

-Bah ouai mais moi je bosse toute la journée.

-C'est le petit nouveau !!

-Quoi déjà ?? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Wufei !!

-.........

Elle regarda Duo, il était mignon, mais de la douleur était inscrite sur son visage, elle ne disparaîtra sans doute jamais. Wufei était comme ça, il aimait faire mal aux autres, peu pouvait se vanter de lui résister, il y en avait trois en tout ; Yui ; Winner et Barton.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Maxwell, Duo Maxwell !!

-Bien Duo, viens je vais t'ausculter. Heero c'est bon !!

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Duo le retint, il lui sourit et lui dit.

-Merci !!

-Mais je t'es abondonné.

-Tu avais tes raisons, mais tu es revenu....merci...

Heero lui sourit à son tour et sortit.

**A suivre. **

**Allez laissez moi une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimer, ou même me dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimez comme ça j'essaierais de m'amélioré pour la prochaine fois !!!**


	2. Comment j'ai commencé à perdre le contrô...

**Titre : Incarcération**

**Auteur : Toboe Yunie**

**Genre : Yaoi, Viol, lime, bizarre.**

**MusicBackground : Les vocales de Gundam Wing.**

**Disclamer : Je promets que je ne fais qu'emprunter les G-boys.**

**Couple : Surprise.**

**Note : Réponse au Review à la fin du chapitre.**

_**Chapitre 2 : Comment j'ai commencé à perdre le contrôle.**_

-Heero ?

-Hum ?

-.....

-.....

-Heero ?

-Hum ?

-Embrasse-moi !!!

Le japonais tourna la tête vers son amant et croisa deux yeux verts qui lui riaient au nez. Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'agacement, et il entreprit de faire disparaître ce sourire ironique du visage de son vis-à-vis. Heero l'enjamba et s'installa sur ses cuisses, il donna un coup de rein faisant gémir son partenaire.

-Heero ?

-Hum ?

-Tu n'es qu'un petit...

-Tutute....on reste poli avec son amant.

-Je serais poli si tu accédais à ma requête.

-Soit, suffisait de le demander gentiment.

Il se pencha vers la bouche tentatrice et l'effleura doucement. Son amant n'étant pas d'accord sur ses méthodes, il lui agrippa violement la nuque et lui mordit les lèvres. Le japonais le repoussa et lui plaqua les mains sur le lit.

-Quatre !!!

-Quoi ? Répondit-il d'une voix innocente. C'est toi qui ne vas pas assez vite.

Heero grogna de mécontentement et activa son bassin dans un mouvement de va et viens rapide. Le blond gémit et tenta de se relever mais son amant le repoussa.

-Tu voulais de la cadence ? J'espère que ça te convient. Et il appuya ses dires en donnant un coup plus prononcé que les autres.

Quatre s'étouffa et tenta de reprendre les commandes, il se débattit en gémissant puis céda sous les coups de reins d'Heero. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun et l'accompagna en mouvement. Heero sourit de plaisir, il avait fait craquer Quatre, il se savait bon à ce jeu....mais souvent cela se retournait contre lui. Effectivement alors que le japonais avait baissé sa garde, le blond le fit basculer en arrière et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

-Alors monsieur ne veux pas laisser la dominance au pauvre petit dominé perpétuel ? Vilain garçon.

Quatre donna un coup de langue sur les lèvres gonflées d'Heero.

Tout d'un coup le brun sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il tourna la tête et vit son amant penché en avant en train de remettre ses chaussures.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Kushrenada m'attend.

-Le directeur ? Encore ?

Le blond se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

-Oui encore, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me faire pénétrer par cet homme ? Si j'avais le choix je préférais que ce soit toi vois-tu, mais j'ai pas la choix, alors tu fermes ta gueule et garde tes réflexions pour toi ok.

Heero se renfrogna et se retourna pour tourner le dos à son amant, il entendit la porte claquer puis il se leva et attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et la balança contre la porte. La chaise se fracassa dans un bruit de bois brisé et tomba par terre en morceau. Le japonais souffla et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, du sang coula le long de son poing gouttant sur le sol. Il grogna et s'essuya la main sur une serviette qui traînait. Puis il alla se coucher en maudissant la susceptibilité de Quatre.

1111111111111111111111111111

Duo se réveilla en sursaut pour la troisième fois dans la nuit. Encore. Il se faisait violer pour la quinzième fois. Encore. Il voulait hurler, courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit, disparaître à jamais et ne plus entendre parler de ce lieu.

Il se sentait malade en y repensant, il percevait encore la présence du chinois dans son dos, ses mains qui lui agrippaient les hanches, son souffle sur sa nuque, son pénis aller et venir en lui. L'américain vomit dans la bassine qui était à ses côtés. Il avait été rendu au stade d'animal primitif, au rang d'exécutoire sexuel, il n'avait servit qu'à évacuer les pulsions charnelles de ce fauve en rut. Salit, voilà ce qu'il était, salit, dégoûtant.

Il gémit en repensant au sperme de Wufei qui avait explosé en lui....Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non d'autres lui avaient fait subir la même chose, il ne se souvenait pas de combien il y en avait eu....Quelle importance il était souillé.....Il n'avait même pas pu se défendre. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il était capable de tuer quelqu'un. Pourquoi ?......Pourquoi ?

Duo se cacha sous les couvertures et trembla de tout son long. Il entendit quelqu'un rentrer. Il se renfonça encore plus sous les draps espérant passer inaperçu. Mais ils se soulevèrent et l'américain jaillit tel un fauve et se jeta sur sa victime qui surprise bascula en arrière et tomba par terre. Duo commença à se débattre et voulu sortir de l'étreinte que son persécuteur exerçait sur lui puis tout d'un coup, il ne sentit plus rien. Alors il ouvrit doucement les yeux, en croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le chinois....Eh non, c'était un jeune homme, grand, avec des longs cheveux blonds et de grand yeux bleus surpris. L'américain se dégagea des cuisses de l'homme et il s'apprêta à s'enfuir quand il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Alors il explosa, il agrippa la gorge du blond et le plaqua contre le mur.....Duo ne comprenait plus rien, cet homme avait tenté de le toucher....et là il le tenait par la gorge....un sentiment de puissance l'envahi, il était bien, oui...vraiment bien....il ne contrôlait plus rien....Il ne contrôlait plus rien ? Duo relâcha se victime qui se frotta la gorge et s'appuya contre le mur. Il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient et il s'écroula par terre. t'il ne plus contrôler son propre corps....

-Eh bien, t'est pas un tendre toi !!!

-Hein ?

Le brun releva la tête et sortit de ses songes, il regarda le jeune homme qui le surplombait et l'envie de disparaître revint. Une colère l'envahit et il se leva prêt à frapper....il tremblait, mais pourquoi ?....pourquoi ?.....Cette impression de perdre le contrôle l'avait soudainement envahi le prenant par surprise, il s'était senti glisser loin, très loin.....il ne contrôlait plus rien....il devenait un spectateur, il voyait toujours par ses yeux....mais ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait son corps.

Il sentit un poids sur ses épaules et l'américain releva rapidement la tête pour croiser deux yeux bleus qui semblaient lui sourire, c'était un sourire tendre, chaleureux.

Duo relâcha un peu sa garde et serra la couverture que l'inconnu avait mit sur ses épaules.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

L'américain hésita, mais le blond lui sourit.

-Duo, souffla t'il.

-Duo ? Ok, moi je m'appelle Zechs, tu es nouveau non ? Si je t'avais déjà croisé je m'en serais souvenu, rigola t'il.

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous déjà à l'infirmerie ?

L'image de Wufei le violant traversa l'esprit du brun, il gémit doucement en se roulant en boule.

-C'est Wufei ?

Duo gémit plus fort et se prit la tête entre les mains, pleins d'images du chinois lui revenait, ses mains sur ses hanches, sa peau frottant contre la sienne.

Zechs le regarda tendrement, il avança une main pour lui relever le visage mais il se souvint de la réaction du brun au contact physique. Encore un que Wufei avait brisé, un qui ne se laissera plus touché. Il soupira, c'était dommage Duo était à croquer.

-Dit moi, tu as faim ?

L'américain releva la tête et acquiesça avec vigueur.

-Oh oh, on dirait que oui. Tu peux marcher ?

Duo se releva en vitesse mais à peine sur ses deux jambes il s'écroula.

-Attention, cria Zechs.....Bon allez grimpe.

Le blond lui présenta son dos et Duo hésita. Et si c'était une ruse pour abuser de lui. Il recula et heurta les montants du lit.

-Je ne te toucherais pas, promis. Je t'emmène juste à la cantine.

-Pourquoi ? Hurla le brun, pourquoi êtes vous si gentil ? On dans un centre de redressement bon sang, pourquoi...déjà Heero et puis toi, vous devriez tous être comme Wufei, des sans cœurs, sans reproches, prêts à frapper quiconque vous emmerde. Pourquoi, pourquoi est ce que vous m'aidé ? Pourquoi ?

Les yeux du blond s'assombrirent, il plongea son regard dans celui de Duo et sourit.

-Peut être parce qu'on en assez d'être méchant, peut être qu'on ne veux plus frapper quiconque, ou peut être qu'on veux montrer que finalement....nous sommes bon à quelque chose....

Duo sous la surprise resta sans voix, comment pouvait t'on autant changé ? Comment ?

-Allez monte !!

Il le regarda étonné puis s'agrippa au dos de Zechs. Il était si grand son dos, si grand, si protecteur.

Le blond se releva et passa les jambes de Duo autour de sa taille, le brun eu un moment de recul quand le jeune homme le toucha mais finalement il le laissa faire.

Ils traversèrent des couloirs gris en silence, Duo les yeux dans le vague guettait chaque nouveau croisement avec l'appréhension que le chinois apparaisse, le prenne et le viol juste là sur le sol comme une bête sauvage. Mais le dos de Zechs le protégeait...Oui il était en sécurité....

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle qui ressemblait beaucoup à un hangar désaffecté, il y avait de grandes vitres en hauteur avec des grillages, la lune était pleine et sa lumière produisait un carrelage d'ombre sur le sol à cause des grilles. Il y avait des tables à moitié défoncés, tagués ou avec des trous de dedans. Elles étaient entourées de bancs en bois du même état et ça devait tenir du miracle pour qu'ils tiennent encore debout. Sur le côté gauche un self trônait là avec en arrière fond une cuisine assez sordide qui avait dû être blanche à l'origine. Zechs s'approcha d'une table et s'accroupit, le brun se hissa sur un des bancs priant pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas et il s'installa tranquillement pendant que le blond allait lui chercher de quoi manger. Duo se retrouva seul et observa les lieux en jetant des coups d'œil régulier aux portes d'entrées pour se préparer à se jeter sous la table si jamais quelqu'un entrait. Mais personne ne rentra et le blond revint avec un plateau chargé de nourriture, il le posa devant Duo qui se jeta dessus, bah oui il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce midi. Zechs le regarda avec amusement et lui piqua une tomate.

-Ehhhh, ma tomate, cria Duo.

-Ahahaha, fallait pas la laisser traîner, rigola le blond.

L'américain sourit et entama sa tranche de fromage en regardant le blond qui louchait sur un bout de pain. Il avait les cheveux presque aussi longs que les siens, d'un blond tirant vers le blanc, il les portait en une queue de cheval haute laissant des mèches retomber sur son visage qui semblait fatigué, mais dont les traits restaient souples. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient avec le teint de sa chevelure, ils n'avaient pas la même couleur que ceux d'Heero, les siens étaient foncés, ceux de Zechs étaient azur, oui ils avaient la couleur du ciel. Son nez remontait en trompette tandis que sa bouche s'étirait dans un sourire perpétuel. C'était bizarre de ce dire qu'un visage si agréable à regarder avait commis des délits, comme celui de l'autre blond dans le bureau du directeur. Qu'est ce que Zechs pouvait bien avoir fait pour ce retrouver ici ? Il semblait si gentil. Duo mordilla sa fourchette n'osant pas lui demander de peur de le froisser. Le blond croisa son regard et l'américain s'empressa de baisser les yeux vers son assiette en rougissant.

Quand il eut finit, Zechs se leva et se baissa au niveau de Duo qui lui grimpa sur le dos sans aucune hésitation, il s'accrocha à ses épaules et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis il posa sa tête sur le début du cou. Le blond sentait bon....c'était une odeur bizarre, presque attirante.....la figue, voilà c'était ça, Duo s'en souvenait car il y en avait un dans la cour de l'orphelinat, il s'y allongeait souvent quand il faisait chaud, son ombre le protégeait et quand le soleil brûlait, alors il diffusait une agréable odeur....l'odeur de Zechs. Il le protégeait, comme l'ombre de l'arbre le défendait des rayons ardents. Il faillit s'endormir quand Zechs lui demanda.

-Quelle est ta chambre ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas bien regardé.....Je suis avec un gars qui s'appelle Quatre....

-Avec Quatre ? hum.....chambre 04.

L'américain étonné le questionna.

-Tu connais toutes les chambres ?

-Non mais Quatre est assez connu dans le centre alors tout le monde connaît sa chambre...

-Il est connu ?

-Oui, c'est un des seuls qui su résister à Wufei.....et puis il est très doué dans un autre domaine.

Duo frissonna au nom du chinois et s'agrippa un peux plus au t-shirt du blond.

-Il est doué dans un autre domaine ?

-Le sexe !! Rigola Zechs.

Le brun s'étouffa à moitié et rougit.

-Mais ne t'approche jamais pour couchez lui, il appartient à Heero.

-Heero ?!! Appartient ?!!

-Ils sont ensembles si tu préfères. Avant qu'Heero arrive Quatre s'envoyait beaucoup de monde c'est comme ça qu'il a acquis beaucoup d'expérience......

Le blond baissa la tête et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-Tu sais ici y à pas que des délinquants !

-Ah bon ? Il y a quoi d'autres, comment peut-on se retrouver ici sans avoir rien fait ?

-Il a des jeunes qui se prostituaient pour survivre qui sont là.....ils sont considérés comme des jeunes ayant besoins d'être redresser.

Duo se tus sous le choc, la prostitution !! Il n'avait jamais osé y penser, comment pouvait-on en arriver là ?

-Mais Quatre n'est pas là pour ça, c'est un gosse de bonne famille...enfin tu lui demanderas si il veux bien t'expliquer....Voilà on est arrivé....Bon je te laisse.

Il pose Duo sur ses pieds et fait demi tour, puis il se retourne.

-Duo ?

-Oui ?

-Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis chambre 06 c'est dans l'autre bâtiment. Et il lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et se dépêche de partir car il voit l'américain réagir au quart de tour, et évite de justesse un poing. Encore cette sensation, pourtant elle a mit plus longtemps à le submerger....Serais-ce l'odeur de Zechs qui le perturbait ? Et puis pourquoi perdait t'il le contrôle de son propre corps.

Accablé par la fatigue, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il distingua deux lits vides, il se dévêtît et se glissa dans les draps froids et sombra bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

Il rêva de Wufei. Encore. Mais à chaque fois qu'il venait pour le prendre, une douce odeur apparaissait, elle l'enveloppait et formait un bouclier autour de lui. Alors une douce voix s'élevait, il ne comprenait pas. Il savait juste que c'était sa voix, mais ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. Ses lèvres bougeaient, des mots en sortaient mais le sens restait incompréhensible.

111111111111111111

A l'autre bout du bâtiment une ombre se décrocha du mur et s'avança vers le jeune homme marchant dans le couloir, il s'arrêta et regarda l'ombre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas ton coin ici !!

L'ombre s'avança et tendit une liasse de billet au jeune homme. Celui se renfrogna et demanda d'une voix sifflante.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux ?

-Ca ne te suffit pas de violer les autres, il faut aussi que tu t'en prennes à ceux que tu ne peux pas avoir.

-Hum...violer, je n'éprouve pas beaucoup de plaisir à violer, c'est plus pour dire que c'est moi le chef. Je suis comme les autres, je préfère quand mon partenaire éprouve du plaisir, l'entendre crier mon nom quand il atteint l'orgasme, le voir en sueur en train d'haleter. Tu vois je suis comme les autres. C'est juste que je n'est aucun scrupule à baiser quelqu'un même si il n'est pas consentant. Alors maintenant tu prends le fric.

-Tu peux crever.

Le chinois plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur.

-Je te rappel que tu es une pute, je te pais, tu baises un point c'est tout.

-Pourquoi je t'accorderais ce plaisir ?

-Peut être parce que je pourrais m'en prendre à un petit brun avec des longs cheveux que je connaît intiment.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce cela peut me faire, je ne le connaît pas.

Wufei se frotta dans un mouvement lancinant contre l'homme. Celui hoqueta, et sentit une main passer sous sa chemise qui lui caressait la peau du ventre avec douceur.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a raconté !!

-Eh sache que tu as tord.

-Bien alors je peux aller le pénétrer sans que tu fasses le moindre mouvement. Il s'écarta du jeune homme, et commença à partir quand il lui attrapa le bras.

-..........

-Oh oh, on dirait que tu ne veux pas que je le touche.

-Tu l'as assez abîmer comme çà, laisse-le !!

-Bien mais tu connaît le prix.

Le garçon mit le paquet de billet dans sa poche et se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit par le chinois qui soudainement le plaqua contre celle-ci.

-J'ai envie de toi maintenant et tout de suite.

Le chinois commença un mouvement de haut en bas se frottant contre son entrejambe, celui-ci lui agrippa les hanches et accentua le mouvement faisant gémir Wufei.

-Dit mon nom !!

-.........

Le chinois mordit le cou de son partenaire, qui cria sous la surprise et le dévisagea.

-Crie mon nom, allez, hurla le chinois en passant ses mains sous sa chemise.

-Hum...Wufei....

-Oui, continu.

Le jeune homme, lui déposa des baisers dans le creux du cou et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, puis il inversa leur position, et commença à défaire la boucle de ceinture de son pantalon. Il embrassa la peau sombre qui apparaissait quand il abaissa son boxer, puis il ouvrit la bouche et entoura sa virilité avec ses lèvres. Il se répugnait vraiment, pourtant il y était habitué, c'était son métier, mais là c'était Wufei....Il se dégoûtait vraiment, il trahissait quelque part un peu Duo. Avec un peu de chance, il n'en saurait rien, Wufei n'irait pas se vanter d'avoir baiser avec lui si il l'avait payé.

Un mouvement brutal de hanche le rappela à l'ordre, et il passa sa langue sur toute sa longueur, puis il déposa juste un petit baiser sur le bout et le fit pénétrer petit à petit entre ses lèvres, suçant avec application et émettant des sons pour que les vibrations fasse jouir le chinois au plus vite. Puis il détendit sa gorge et aspira un grand coup et le chinois se cambra quand son sperme jaillit dans la bouche du jeune garçon. Celui-ci se releva et essuya la traîné de sperme qui coulait le long de sa bouche, Wufei lui saisit le poignet et lécha son sperme, puis il ouvrit la porte et attira l'homme à l'intérieur.

-On sera plus tranquille ici.

Et il referma la porte de la chambre numéro 06.

A Suivre...

**Merci a tous pour vos encouragements.**

**Yami-Rose1 : **

Toujours fidèle au poste, tu me review souvent et pour mes fics, merci beaucoup !!! Tu n'aimes pas Wufei, il n'est pas beaucoup aimer le pauvre, moi je l'aime bien.

Et oui pauvre Duo les événements s'enchaîne rapidement pour lui, et c'est tout a fait normal et voulu !!! Merci encore pour tes reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre t'es plus. Bisous

**Yami ni Hikari :**

Voilà la suite j'espère quelle t'a plus et que tu voudras lire les autres chapitres.

**Ruines :**

Ah bon mon histoire sort de l'ordinaire ? Lol je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Cette histoire me trottait dans le crâne depuis un bout de temps et j'ai voulut l'écrire, le seule problème c'est que j'avais seulement le chapitre 1 et pas vraiment de fil conducteur, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'en est trouvé un !!!

**Gayana :**

Oui pauvre Duo, enfin bon. Tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre, j'avoue que moi aussi. Suis-je vraiment l'auteur de cette fic ? On se le demande des fois lol. En tout cas cette chose provient bien de mon esprit. Oh mon dieu, vraiment, des fois je me surprends lol.

**Zick :**

Alors toi tu veux tuer Wufei !! Lol, je pense qu'il sait courir assez rapidement lol. Allez le tue pas tout de suite j'en est encore besoin lol.

**Kaoru la belle :**

Tu adores ? Lol, ce chapitre t'aurais t'il plu ? Je l'espère !!

**Lukanyy :**

Alors toi, faut pas être ton ennemi sinon on va subir les pires humiliations lol. Allons allons, je sais qu'avec ce chapitre tu le détesteras encore plus lol, mais bon peut être à t'il de bonne raison. Tu vas me dire que on ne peut pas violer quelqu'un même en ayant de bonnes raisons. Ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs. Enfin pour l'instant, Wufinet est comme ça !!! Merci pour ta review.

**Mot de passe :**

Non je sais bien que Wufei est pas méchant , c'est même un de mes persos préféré. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que tout le monde me parlait de Wufei, mais et Heero, c'est pas mieux ce qu'il a fait, abandonner Duo comme ça, même pour la raison qu'il invoque. Merci encore pour ta review.

**Kyralya** :

C'est une très grande review que tu m'as écris, merci beaucoup d'ailleurs. Je crois que tu as bien cerné l'histoire en me disant que Heero ne valait pas mieux que Wufei !!!

Comment je vais rattraper ça....hum tu verras, on commence à voir ma méthode de rattrapage dans ce chapitre, après à savoir si vous avez compris ça c'est à voir lol.

Merci, merci merci.

**Nora :**

Eh oui je suis méchante avec Duo !!! Tu n'aimes pas les viols, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais sinon je ne voyait pas l'intérêt de l'histoire lol. Merci de la suivre !!

Thank you.

**Chris52 :**

Gomen pour les fautes, désolée désolée « se jette à plat ventre par terre ». Merci pour ta proposition mais je me voit obliger de la décliner sinon ma Béta-lectrice et accessoirement correctrice va me zigouiller. Non elle ne fait pas un mauvais travail, c'est juste que son pc, était mort au moment ou j'ai tapé cette fic, et je me suis vu dans l'incapacité de lui envoyer. Donc je l'ai publiée, mais maintenant c'est bon, son pc marche et j'ai mis la version corrigée en ligne.

Tu ne m'as pas du tout blessé, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs cette fic n'as pas été corrigé car il est 00h17 et ma correctrice vient d'aller ce coucher, bonne nuit Lady Shinigami.

**Lady Shinigami : **

Au moment ou j'écris c'est-à-dire 00h19, tu dors --, tu n'as corrigé qu'une partie, merci en tout cas de l'avoir fait !!

Je t'adore toujours autant et merci de me soutenir tout au long de ces années, bah oui ça va faire presque un an et demin qu'on se connaît et qu'on c'est toujours pas rencontré lol. Enfin voilà, et désolé pour ce que je fais subir à Quatre mais tu m'as dis qu'il était content donc pas de probleme.


	3. Comment j'ai rencontré mon colocataire

**Auteur : Toboe Y.**

**Source : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : Lemon, Viol, Ua, Ooc complète surtout dans celui là !!**

**Couple : Peut-on vraiment parler de couple ???**

**Disclamer : Ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux !!**

**BackGroundMusic : Dir en Grey !!**

**Note : Désolé pour cette longue absence mais Free à dégroupé notre zone donc plus d'internet !! Mais le chapitre 4 ne devrait pas tarder.**

**Bis : Ceci n'est pas la version corrigé, merci de ne pas tenir compte des fautes, cette version arrivera bientôt.**

**Réponse au reviews à la fin, plus un BONUS.**

**_Comment j'ai enfin rencontré mon colocataire (Ou l'art de trouver un titre pourri)_**

Un long râle de plaisir traversa les murs du bureau du directeur dissuadant les pensionnaires d'y pénétrer. Quatre sentit Kushrenada sortir de lui et commencer à se rhabiller.

-C'est bon, je te ferais savoir quand j'aurais à nouveaux besoin de toi.

-Bien Monsieur.

L'arabe sortit du bureau quand une légère douleur lui traversa les fesses. Il n'y était pas allé de mains de morte cet enfoiré, il allait encore devoir s'abstenir de couchez avec Heero pendant un ou deux jours, puis le directeur le rappellerait et le blesserait à nouveau. Ruminant ses pensées il arriva devant la chambre d'Heero, la chambre 06 qu'il partageait avec Zechs, puis il ouvrit la porte en criant.

-Heero j'espère que tu vas t'ex….. Sa phrase mourut sur le bord de ses lèvres quand il vit Heero et Wufei, nu dans le même lit.

Il traversa la chambre saisit un t-shirt à lui et s'apprêta à sortir quand le chinois le toisa du regard et lui dit :

-Tiens Winner….Il regarda le japonais endormi à ses côtés. Puis fixa Quatre de ses yeux d'ébène. Tu avais raison de le garder pour toi celui-là, il en vaut vraiment la peine. Pour appuyer ses dires, il caressa la hanche de Heero qui frémit et commença à sortir des brumes du sommeil. Les yeux du blond se rétrécirent sous l'irritation que lui produisait le chinois.

-Quatre ? Surpris de voir son amant rouge de fureur, il tourna la tête et vu Wufei à ses côtés qui lui souriait.

-Bien dormis mon cœur ?

-Chang !!!

Explosant de colère Quatre commença à hurler.

-Sors d'ici Chang !!!

Le chinois n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

-Sort-d-ici !!! Parvint à articuler le blond. Puis il commença à avancer vers lui.

Wufei fit mine de se lever puis il s'écroula volontairement sur Heero.

-Oups, désolé. Il se mit le doigt dans la bouche comme un enfant qui s'excuse lorsque qu'il est pris en faute. Je n'est pas fait exprès, sourit t'il.

L'arabe bouillait littéralement de rage, son visage était cramoisi et ses poings tellement serrés que les jointures en devenaient blanches, il saisit les cheveux noirs jais de son ennemi et leva son visage vers le sien.

-Va t'en !!

-Allez Winner, c'est bon tu peux le partager, de toute façon c'est une pute. Heero frémit. On ne renie pas ce que l'on est, Yui est une pute et il le restera, tout comme tu resteras ce que tu es Winner.

Le japonais saisit la main de l'arabe et le regarda les yeux pleins de reproches.

-Sort de là Chang, tout de suite, siffla le blond et il le lâcha.

Le chinois se leva, enfila un pantalon ainsi que son t-shirt, puis il passa la porte en disant.

-On se revoit quand tu veux Yui. Puis il ferma la porte.

Alors Quatre gifla Heero de toute ses forces, le bruit retentit dans la chambre….un long silence s'installa avant que le blond n'explose.

-Espèce de salop, tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça.

Heero le regarda, puis détourna le regard, il était las, il voulait dormir.

-Regarde moi quand je te parle Yui.

Il l'avait appeler Yui, ça allait mal finir, à chaque que son nom sortait de sa bouche, sa finissait toujours mal….mais bon, ça passerait comme toujours…..enfin il l'espérait.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Siffla l'arabe.

-Je suis une pute, il te l'a dit.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Yui. Je sais très bien que tu prends cette pénitence comme des vacances car justement ici tu n'es plus une pute.

-Humm, Quatre…

-Avec Wufei en plus, …..Quatre ne trouvait même plus les mots qu'il voulait prononcer, tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit.

-J'ai voulu savoir si j'avais encore de la technique….

-JE TE SUFFIT PAS, hurla le blond hors de lui. Non bien sûr faut que tu fasses ça avec n'importe qui….avec Chang….

-Je crois que tu es mal placé pour dire ça Quatre.

-Mal placé….je suis mal placé…..moi…..moi je ….ne je ne fait pas ça volontairement et je suis encore moins payé.

-Il ne m'a pas payé.

Quatre attrapa la liasse de billet sous le t-shirt d'Heero et il lui balança à la figure.

-Et ça c'est quoi ?

Heero se leva, nu, et se dirigea vers une chaise ou était posé son pantalon, il l'enfila, et se rassit sur le lit.

-Heero, comment j'ai pu croire, que tu n'étais pas qu'une pute….

-J'en suis une Quatre, c'est même pour ça que je suis là…

-Menteur, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas ici parce que tu es une pute !!

Heero lui jeta un regard froid, et marmonna.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose occupe toi de tes affaires. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en alluma une qu'il porta à sa bouche en soupirant de plaisir quand il sentit la nicotine envahir son corps. Quatre le regarda, longuement, puis il ramassa les affaires qui étaient à lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où tu vas ?

-Au revoir Heero, ne cherche même plus à m'adresser la parole, ni même à lever les yeux sur moi, car jamais plus tu ne verras mon regard tourner vers toi. Il avait dit ça avec toute la distance qu'il lui était possible de mettre en lui et son amant….enfin ex-amant.

Il passa la porte et la referma.

Quatre vit Wufei adosser au mur en face, qui lui souriait.

-Je suppose que tu es content de toi ?

-Plutôt oui…..

Le chinois se détourna et commença à partir dans un couloir, brusquement il se retourna et fixa Quatre de ses yeux noirs.

-Il n'as pas fait ça pour te tromper…..ni pour voir si sa technique était encore bonne…..il est vraiment nul pour trouver des excuses…..sache seulement qu'il a fait pour une bonne raison…et qu'il tenait à toi plus que tout….

L'arabe ferma les yeux et dépassa Zechs qui arrivait au fond du couloir.

Heero dans sa chambre regardait la porte espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait pour laisser entrer un Quatre souriant qui viendrais lui pardonner. Il attendit. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Alors, il aspira une bouffée de cigarette, tomba sur le lit, et soupira.

-Eh merde.

Zechs venait de laisser Duo dans sa chambre et se dirigeait la sienne en priant pour que Quatre et Heero ne soit pas occupés. Mais finalement, il croisa le petit blond dans un couloir.

-Salut Qu…… Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit le visage de l'arabe. Celui-ci ne lui accorda aucun regard et continua son chemin. Zechs fit de même et aperçut Wufei face à sa porte de chambre.

-Tiens Merquise !!

Zechs le dévisagea, et voulu rentrer dans la chambre quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se dégagea et fusilla et le chinois du regard.

-Ne me touche pas, espèce de…

- Tututut, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à un ancien amant.

-C'est une période de ma vie que je voudrais oublier….

-Tu veux oublier beaucoup de chose Zechs….même ta vie d'avant moi, tu veux l'oublier….Mais elle restera présente en toi, tout comme la mienne restera gravé…..

Il s'approcha du blond sensuellement en roulant des hanches, puis le colla contre le mur, et caressa ses abdominaux à travers sa chemise. Le jeune homme grogna et repoussa le chinois.

-Laisse moi Wufei, va te coucher il est tard.

-Si je me souviens bien avant tu n'étais pas du genre à refuser mes avances.

-Les temps changent.

-Tu as raison, Wufei sourit, les temps changent….surtout en ce moment. Puis il s'éloigna et disparu dans la pénombre du couloir mal éclairé. Zechs soupira et rentra dans sa chambre, il y trouva Heero allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond lézardé d'un œil morne, sa cigarette envoyant de la fumée qui volait doucement au dessus de sa tête.

-Heero, ne fume pas dans la chambre.

Le japonais tourna son visage vers lui, puis se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, il se pencha et écrasa sa clope contre le planché. Alors seulement il leva son visage vers Zechs qui s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la tête dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Heero se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami, et soupira.

- Vraiment quel idiot, on ne peut jamais discuter avec lui.

-Ehehe, c'est Quatre, tu devrais le connaître.

-Hélas, trop bien !!

-Pourquoi, tu as fait ça Heero ?

-Duo !!

-Hum…..

Le brun se dégagea et fixa Zechs.

-Tu connais Quatre aussi non ?

-Oui !! Un peu !!

-Il est dans la même chambre que Duo !!! Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se rua vers la porte avec le japonais sur les talons.

Quatre fou de rage, ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre qui frappa le mur dans un bruit tonitruant. Il la saisit et la claqua de toutes ses forces, il alluma la lumière et jeta ses affaires sur le lit. Il commença à fracasser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il vit une bosse sur un des lits censé être vides. Le blond se précipita dessus et arracha la couverture, alors il vit un jeune garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant de peur. Les lèvres de Quatre s'étirèrent dans un sourire sadique. Finalement, il pourra passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il déshabilla Duo du regard qui gémit doucement et recula contre le mur, l'arabe s'avança et monta sur le lit en souriant. L'américain prit peur et tenta de s'enfuir, mais le blond fut plus rapide, lui saisit la cheville et le tira en arrière. Le brun s'écroula par terre en gémissant de douleur, sa tête avait heurté le sol. Le blond l'enjamba et s'installa sur ses hanches. Duo se débattit, il essaya de se libérer en se faufilant sous le corps de Quatre mais cela ne fit qu'attiser ses pulsions. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son colocataire.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu t'en prendras à Heero, si cela t'arrive, c'est entièrement de sa faute. Alors dans un geste brusque il embrassa Duo, lui mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. L'américain sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche, l'image de Wufei envahi son esprit, tout était semblable, le corps chaud sur le sien, les mains qui le maintenait prisonnier, ses hanches qui bougeait dans un rythme lancinant, l'érection pressé contre son pantalon, la bouche dans son cou. Il hurla, encore, appelant à l'aide pour qu'on vienne le sauver, il appela cette sensation, il voulait qu'elle vienne, qu'elle le saisisse et le fasse disparaître, loin…..mais elle ne vint pas, pourquoi ne venait t'elle pas, elle aurait dû venir, il était en danger. Il cria, cria le premier nom qui lui passa par la tête.

-Zechhssss !!!

Quatre releva la tête, et lâcha le téton qu'il était en train de mordre, il fut surpris d'entendre ce nom sortir de la bouche du brun. La porte se fracassa contre le mur et Quatre vola au fond de la pièce percutant violement le mur. Duo leva le visage vers son sauveur et il vit de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus inquiets qui le regardaient, alors il se releva et se précipita dans les bras de Zechs, il enfouit sa tête dans sa chemise et s'agrippa à lui. Le blond le regarda gentiment et lui saisit les cuisses, l'américain eu un mouvement de recul et la sensation l'envahi, la revoilà.

-Chuut, ne t'inquiète, je vais te porter c'est tout.

Il noua les jambes de Duo dans son dos et glissa ses mains sous ses fesses. Le brun frémit mais accepta le contact. Alors Zechs regarda Quatre qui se relevait, il lui jeta un regard froid et dit d'une voix sifflante.

-Quatre….Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Le blond regarda Heero et lui sourit.

-Ok Heero !! J'emmène Duo dans notre chambre.

Le japonais lui sourit et tourna la tête vers Quatre. Zechs sortit portant un Duo terrifié. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence, le blond portant Duo contre lui, et lui caressant les cheveux, l'américain gémissait doucement et serrait sa chemise. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Zechs, et il le déposa sur le lit mais le brun ne le lâcha pas.

-Duo, allez lâche-moi.

-Non….non….si je te laisse partir…il va encore m'arriver des problèmes, dit t'il d'une tout petite voix entrecoupé de sanglot.

-Duoo !! Je vais chercher des couvertures, je reviens.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

-Non…Noon, ne me laisse pas.

Résigné Zechs le souleva et l'emmena jusqu'à l'armoire qu'il ouvrit et il en sortit une couverture, puis il retourna au lit et déposa à nouveau Duo dessus. Il ouvrit la couette et y glissa l'américain dedans. Puis il voulut s'en aller mais une main le retint par le bas de la chemise.

-Res…reste avec moi…

Le blond regarda l'américain, il semblait si petit et si fragile. Tout c'était enchaîner depuis son arrivée, le viol de Wufei, puis la tentative de Quatre. Il fut étonné que Duo n'est pas encore essayé de se suicider. Alors il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux miels du jeune homme. Le brun soupira et se poussa un peu pour faire de la place dans le lit. Zechs se glissa à son tour dans les draps et serra le petit corps chaud contre lui. Duo sentit la douce odeur de figue l'envahir, il sentait si bon, il se pressa contre son corps et gémit doucement mais un doute l'envahi, et si Zechs voulait abuser de lui. Non, il l'aurait déjà fait, il lui avait dit qu'il préférait que son partenaire est du plaisir, et puis les mains du blond était autour de sa taille et elles ne bougeait pas.

Pourquoi cette sensation de disparaître n'était pas venue, certes il s'était cogné la tête, mais elle aurait dû venir lui faire sentir la puissance, la violence, il aurait pu se défendre, pourquoi n'était t'elle pas venue ? Pourquoi ?

Alors accablé par le sommeil, il ferma les yeux et s'endormi avec enfin un sentiment de sécurité.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Quatre était debout au milieu de la chambre et regardait Heero avec des yeux bouillant de rage.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend te protéger les nouveaux ?

Le japonais ne répondit mais le dévisageait avec son regard de glace.

Chaleur contre froideur.

-Tu vas ma répondre, hurla l'arabe en se jetant sur le brun. Celui-ci esquiva et plaqua le blond au sol.

Heero se leva et laissa Quatre se relevé, puis il couru de nouveau vers lui et voulu le frapper, le brun esquiva de nouveau, l'arabe n'arrêtait pas, il courait, frappait et manquait à chaque fois sa cible, alors il tombait, se relevait et repartait, se jetait sur le japonais qui l'esquivait facilement. Fatigué Quatre tenta une ultime tentative et il parvint à plaquer Heero contre le mur. Celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Satisfait.

Le blond grogna et l'embrassa fougueusement le mordant jusqu'au sang, le brun ne réagit pas et se laissa faire quand son amant commença à le dévêtir et d'apposer sa marque sur tout son corps. Quatre déposa des baisers sur son torse déchirant la peau, léchant le sang alors il regarda son amant dans le fond de ses immenses lacs, et il sourit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus sadique, des gouttes carmines coulaient sur menton, le long de son cou, elles couraient jusqu'à son torse et glissaient jusqu'à son nombril ou elles se lovaient. Heero le regardait impassible, son regard fixait un point loin derrière le blond, il était habitué au crise de l'arabe, mais cette fois, il lui faisait vraiment mal.

-Tu me fais mal Quatre arrête.

Le blond leva la tête et le dévisagea, il s'écarta et baissa son regard honteux.

-Désolé…..je me suis encore emporté….

Le japonais se détendit, puis il saisit le menton de son amant et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Pour moi ce n'est pas grave….mais pour Duo cela risque d'être fâcheux.

-Je…je vais aller m'excuser, bégaya t'il.

-Il a été violé par Wufei, et d'autres de ses soi disant amis.

Quatre vira au rouge, et se jeta dans les bras de Heero.

-Je suis désolé…vraiment…je t'en voulait telleme….Et soudain il se rappela ce pourquoi il s'était énervé.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne t'excuses pas, pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas ?

Le brun soupira.

-Il voulait s'en reprendre à Duo !

-Depuis quand tu t'occupes de chose qui ne te regarde pas ? Hurla le blond en le repoussant.

-Quatre calme toi, tu vois c'est ça que je te reproche tu n'écoutes jamais les autres, faut toujours que tu t'énerves, gronda Heero.

Quatre le fusilla du regard et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se calmer, ensuite il s'assit sur le lit et fixa le japonais de ses yeux verts.

-Je t'écoute, et je te promets de ne pas m'énerver avant que tu es finis.

Le brun sourit, c'était tellement Quatre ça, il était content qu'il soit calmé, alors il s'avança et plaqua le blond sur le lit, il déposa de petits baisers sur ses clavicule là ou son t-shirt les dévoilait, puis il ondula du bassin se pressant contre Quatre qui gémissait doucement.

-Heeerrooo….ne contourne…..pas la question, haleta le blond en sentant le brun déposer des baisers de plus en plus bas. Son amant joua avec son nombril et savoura les quelques gouttes de son sang qui s'y était cachés. L'arabe se débattit faiblement et poussa un petit cri quand la main du brun s'insinuait dans son pantalon.

-Ca peut attendre !!

-Non….non…ça ne peut pas attendre.

Heero ouvrit la bouche et délaissa l'intimité de son amant non sans y avoir donné un dernier coup de langue. Celui-ci en sueur tenta de se rhabiller, mais il avait beaucoup de mal tellement son corps tremblait, alors le japonais l'aida, et quand il lui attacha son pantalon, il lui fit une caresse des plus suggestive.

-'Ro !!

-Il voulait ré abuser de Duo.

-Tu me l'a déjà dit, s'impatientas le blond, je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as aidé.

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'Heero ne murmure.

-Il me fait penser à Solo.

Le brun baissa la tête, et le blond lui sourit, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa, puis il se leva et tendit la main à son amant en lui faisait un magnifique sourire.

-Je comprend, allez viens, je vais allé m'excuser.

Alors il se dirigèrent vers la porte et traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'à la porte 06. Ceux qui passaient dans les couloirs n'auraient pu croire à ce qu'il voyait, deux être heureux se tenant main dans la main, se dévorant du regard mais surtout ils souriaient.

De toute façon personne ne passait dans les couloirs à cette heure là.

11111111111111111111111111111

Duo ouvrit doucement les yeux en ne sentant plus la douce odeur le bercer, il faisait sombre, mais une petite lumière était allumée prés d'une table basse assez défoncée. Il y a avait trois personne, une était Zechs c'était sûre l'odeur était toujours là, une était debout avec des cheveux court, foncés et en bataille, c'était sûrement Heero, et la troisième silhouette chuchotait, elle avait les cheveux blond et court…..Blond et court…comme…… Duo gémit et se recroquevilla encore plus sous la couette. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et Zechs s'approcha.

-Duo ?

Il s'accroupit et souleva un peu le drap pour apercevoir le visage de l'américain, il le vit terrorisé et tremblant de peur.

-Calme toi Duo, Quatre est là pour s'excusé, il ne te ferait rien.

S'excuser, il voulait s'excuser.

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit du lit et se planta devant le blond sous le regard ébahi de Zechs. Alors il gifla l'arabe de toutes ses forces et hurla.

-Tu viens pour t'excuser, tu pouvais pas y penser avant au lieu de….de…, il trembla et Zechs vint lui enserrer les épaules.

-Chut chut, c'est finit.

Duo se retourna et se blottit contre le blond.

Quatre regardait le spectacle impuissant.

-Je sais…que……je n'aurais jamais dû faire çà, je ne cherche pas à me justifier, ni même à donner une raison pour ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça même si il y en a une, je ne te demande pas d'accepter mes excuses, ni même de me pardonné…mais je tiens à te dire que je suis vraiment désolé.

Le brun sanglota et marmonna.

-Tu es désolés…c'est çà oui….

Zechs le força à quitter ses bras.

-Duo, il y a un moment ou il faut savoir pardonner.

-Pourquoi je lui pardonnerais, parce que c'est ton ami, tu vas aussi de demander de pardonner Wufei c'est çà ?

-Non je ne te demanderais pas de faire ça, dit calmement le blond.

Quatre posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo et se prit un coup de poing dans le nez.

-Ne me touche pas, hurla l'américain.

Heero se précipita vers l'arabe et voulut l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci le repoussa.

-Tu as raison Duo, pourquoi ne pardonnerais-tu après tout, mais sache que je suis comme toi.

-Comme moi ?

-Oui, moi aussi je perds le contrôle de mon corps.

Duo déglutit péniblement, comment savait t'il ? Comment pouvait t'il savoir, ce que lui-même ne voulait pas s'avoué.

-Je suis né dans une famille de haute bourgeoisie sur la colonie L4, la famille Winner pour être plus exacte.

-Winner ? Dit Duo avec surprise.

Quatre acquiesça et continua.

-J'ai 29 sœurs et je suis né de manipulation génétique, j'ai vécu heureux, dans la richesse et l'opulence toute mon enfance, un jour je devais avoir 4 ou 5 ans j'ai cassé un des bijoux d'une de mes sœurs. Alors elle s'est mise à hurler de colère et soudain la colère était partout dans ma tête, dans mon corps, elle m'avait envahi……… j'ai crié, crié jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête, je ne comprenait pas, je ne concevait plus rien. Mais la colère disparue quand elle se calma, cependant un petit bout de cette fureur resta gravé en moi. Une semaine plus tard, ma mère mourut, et tout explosa autour de moi, la tristesse s'empara de moi et en plus celle que je percevais chez les autres, j'eu peur, très peur, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai les cheveux presque blanc. Il rigola et tira sur une de ses mèches.

-Bref, je ne parvenais plus à contrôler les sentiments qui m'envahissaient, mais une partie d'eux restaient en moi, ils s'accumulaient. Il y a trois ans lors d'une grande réception pour l'anniversaire de mon père, un homme c'est présenté, un sentiment de meurtre coulait de lui, je le sentais….Il se présenta à mon père, et je courus aussi vite que possible pour l'avertir, mon père en sortit indemne, mais pas l'homme, avant de mourir il m'a regardé et j'ai hurlé, hurlé, me prenant le crâne, m'arrachant les cheveux, et puis ce fut le vide. C'était bon je m'en souviens si bien, un sentiment de plénitude m'envahissait, je ne contrôlais plus rien, c'est comme si je flottais….Et tout à basculé, je me suis « réveillé » un couteau plein de sang dans la main, mon père gisant à mes pieds, baignant dans un liquide rougeâtre. Au début j'ai pensé à une blague, j'aurais voulu que ce soit une blague, tout les gens se sont mit à courir, ils avaient peur je le sentait. Alors, Catherine, une de mes sœurs c'est avancés, calme, vers moi, et m'a emmener dans un endroit tranquille, elle m'as bercé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans un avion en partance pour la Terre. Puis je suis arrivé ici.

Quatre se tus et fixa Heero qui le prit dans ses bras. Duo baissa les yeux.

-Si je m'en suis pris à toi, c'est parce qu'un trop plein de luxure, de violence et de colère m'avait envahi, d'habitude j'évacue tout ça avec Heero, soit en couchant avec lui, soit je me bat avec lui, mais là, j'ai vu Heero avec Wu…un autre homme et tout ce que j'avais accumulé à explosé, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de faire disparaître tout ça. Enfin je suis désolé Duo.

Duo le regarda, et lui tendit la main.

-Je crois qu'on à tous un problème, moi aussi je ne contrôle plus mon corps, mais ce n'est pas comme toi…..mais je comprends ce que tu ressens…..je ne sais pas si je pourrais te faire confiance, mais j'accepte tes excuses. L'américain se tourna vers Zechs et il lui murmura en rougissant.

-Accepte aussi mes excuses, pour quand j'ai voulu t'étrangler.

-Je ne te pardonne qu'à une seule condition.

-Laquelle.

-Celle là.

Puis il se pencha vers Duo et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

**A suivre.**

_**Yami-Rose1 : **_

**Un 26 hum peut être ! Lol tu verrais bien au fil des chapitres. Tu veux que Wufei soit puni…..C'est à voir, en tout cas merci de te fidélité.**

_**Raziel :**_

**Doux pseudo à mes oreilles , ahlalalla, oui oui je sais c'était une erreur de ma part mais c'est corrigé. Merci de ta lecture.**

_**Gayana :**_

**Eh Oui Zechs n'est pas un « méchant », enfin pas pour l'instant, c'est a voir en fait lol !!**

**Merci à toi !!**

_**Katoru87 : **_

**On dirait que ce problème de chapitre vous a choqué, vous pensiez à la mise en ligne du troisième, faux espoir, désolée.**

**J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

_**Black Sharne :**_

**Un nouveau venu !! Je suis contente que mes chapitre te plaise, tu veux que Duo souffre encore, pas de problème ça devrait se faire (mais pourquoi et t'elle si méchante ?) **

_**Zick :**_

**Oulllaaa, Zick respire lol, va pas falloir que tu lise le chapitre 4 toi, tu vas m'en vouloir après toi , patience il arrive.**

_**Ruine :**_

**Tu as résolu ton mystère du 05x ?? , Eh oui la porte 06 est un piège niark niark sadique moi ? Jamais lol !!**

_**Mot de passe :**_

**Pas grave les fautes, tu verrais les miennes lol, eh oui Wufei est parfait dans le rôle du méchant , je vois bien Heero aussi ou Quatre lol !!**

_**Kyralya :**_

**Désolé pour ma description de cuisine lol, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait choquer à ce point !!**

**Wufei est ignoble ? Non ?**

Séquence BONUS : Quand L'auteur prend les crayons qu'est ce que ça donne !!! A vous de voir lol. Je sais pas si les liens vont marcher !!

Je pense que cette image vous rappellera des souvenirs !!

http:img111.exs.cx/img111/5972/DessinDuoZechs.jpg

Quand on s'emmerde au fond d'une camionnette qu'est ce que ça donne ?

http:img111.exs.cx/img111/1646/DessinDuo.jpg


	4. Comment je suis retourné aux douches

**Auteur : Toboe Y.**

**Source : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : Lemon, Viol, Ua, Ooc, léger Cross Over !**

**Couple : Peut-on vraiment parler de couple ?**

**Disclamer : Ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux !**

**BackGroundMusic : Divers Musiques, dont LoverBoy de L'arc en ciel, et Super Drive de Graviation**

**Réponse au reviews à la fin.**

**Note : Dans le prochain Chapitre, ou dans la version corrigé de celui-ci, je mettrais les parodies de Incarcérationécrite par Lilice-chan !**

**Comment je suis retourné aux douches.**

Après cette journée agitée Duo retourna dans son lit, enfin le lit que Zechs lui avait attribué. Heero et Quatre avait rejoins la chambre de l'arabe et ils avaient choisit, d'un commun accord, d'échangé leur place. Donc Duo se glissa sous les couvertures, seul.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui oui, il faut que j'arrive à dormir seul.

Zechs sourit, et se coucha dans son propre lit.

-Bonne nuit Duo.

-Toi aussi.

L'américain ferma les yeux et mais la fatigue ne venait pas, il ne pouvait pas dormir, il se tourna puis se retourna pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il repoussa les couvertures et fixa le plafond.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir » Il repensa au lèvre de Zechs sur les siennes, il n'avait pas réagit, la sensation ne l'avait pas pris, pourquoi ?...Peut être qu'il avait voulu que Zechs l'embrasse……..cette réponse le frappa de plein fouet et il se releva d'un coup. Comment cette pensée pouvait s'être insinué dans son esprit alors qu'il n'y avait jamais songé.

-Je suis vraiment un crétin. Comment je peux m'amouracher d'un mec, murmura t'il pour lui-même.

' Peut être qu'il te plaît ?'

-Hein ?

Duo regarda autour de lui, puis se recoucha.

« Je dois être atteins c'est pas possible autrement. Voilà que j'entend des voixça c'est à cause de ce Chang……….. »

Le brun ferma les yeux, et finalement s'endormit.

11111111111

Il sentit qu'on le secouait.

-Duo ? Duo réveille toi !

Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit Zechs penché au dessus de lui.

-Zechs ? Questcequinya ?

-Il est 7hça va être l'inspection des chambres, allé debout.

-Inspection des chambres ?

-Oui à 7h05, ensuite on ira aux douches et…

-Aux douches, glapit Duo terrorisé.

-Je serais là Duo.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner, s'il te plaît…..je ne veux pas…

-Duo….

-Hum hum.

Zechs se retourna et vit Trowa sur le seuil de la porte. Le blond lâcha Duo et se tourna vers le brun.

-Il y a Duo parce…

-Je sais Quatre et Heero m'ont expliqué. Il tourna son regard émeraude vers Duo, et le salua d'un signe de tête.

-Tu peux rester dans cette chambre si tu ne te fais pas remarquer, maintenant aux douches.

L'américain gémit. Et Trowa le dévisagea.

-Je ne veux pas aller aux douches !

-Et pourquoi çà ?

Duo se terra dans un mutisme et baissa les yeux.

-Bien si il n'y a pas de problème. Il sortit et laissa un Duo tremblant de peur. Zechs se pencha et le prit dans ses bras, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en murmurant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là.

- Je ne veux pas y aller. Duo leva son visage noyé dans les larmes vers celui de Zechs, son cœur se serra et il ne pu que resserrer son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé, tu es obligé d'y aller c'est en sortant des douches qu'ils font l'appel.

L'américain trembla de tout son corps et s'accrocha au blond, celui-ci le porta et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les douches, arrivés à proximité Duo commença à se débattre.

-Chuut Duo calme toi. Le brun continua de se débattre pour tenter de fuir, il réussit à faire lâcher prise à Zechs et il se précipita vers un autre couloir ou il percuta Heero en plein fouet.

-Duo ?

Duo se releva et continua à courir.

-Heero rattrape le, il ne veut pas aller aux douches.

Le japonais hocha de la tête et se lança à sa poursuite. Il rattrapa l'américain et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Baka, tu crois que c'est avec cette attitude que Wufei va te lâcher.

Duo releva la tête surprit.

-Réfléchit si il te voit terrorisé, il en profitera, il faut que tu sois fort Duo, s'il te plaît. Tu nous as déjà assez attiré de problème comme çà et le directeur n'aime pas les problèmes, alors maintenant tu vas être fort et aller te doucher.

La lèvre de l'américain s'étira dans un long sourire, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il hocha de la tête.

-Il suffit d'être fortça ne devrait pas être un problème. Il s'avança dans le couloir qui menait aux douches en chaloupant des hanches.

Heero le regarda surpris par ce changement d'attitude, et repensa au parole de l'arabe.

« Oui, moi aussi je perds le contrôle de mon corps. »

Duo perdait t'il aussi le contrôle de son corps ? S'était t'il créer un autre visage pour survivre ? Le japonais soupira il avait lui-même déjà du mal avec une seule personnalité, si en plus il fallait qu'il y en est une deuxième. Plongé dans ses réflexions il se dirigea vers les douches.

Zechs attendait devant les douches, et il vit Duo apparaître, il commença à se diriger vers lui quand il s'arrêta. Duo souriait, pas d'un sourire heureux mais d'un sourire de défiance, ces sourire qu'on arborait lors d'une victoire et pour montrer qu'on était supérieur, le genre de sourire que Wufei utilisait beaucoup.

Quelques gars froncèrent des sourcils quand ils virent Duo, un grand rouquin le remarqua et il disparu au détour d'un couloir, Zechs le remarqua et il attrapa l'américain par le bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Duo ?

Celui-ci le regarda, et lui passa la main dans une de ses mèches platine qui retombait sur son visage.

-Calme toi Zechs, il suffit d'être fort comme le dit Heero. Et là je suis fort c'est tout.

Abasourdi le blond le lâcha et Duo en profita pour se diriger vers les douches sous le regard appréciateurs de certains. Zechs le suivit bien décidé à le surveiller, il croisa Heero qui lui expliqua sa théorie.

-Comme Quatre ?

-Non….Quatre a une perte de contrôle mais c'est toujours lui, là on a l'impression que Duo a disparu…….Il a été remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu voudrais dire qu'il c'est créer une autre personnalité ?

-Je ne sais pasça se trouve il a réussi à ravoir confiance en lui.

-Mouai.

Un châtain passa en flèche à côté d'eux, suivit par trois-quatre personnes. Heero stoppa l'un d'entre eux et lui demanda.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Wufei va aux douches et y a le petit nouveau d'hier qui c'est fait violer.

Heero et Zechs échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers les douches. Ils poussèrent les portes, se dévêtir précipitamment et entrèrent dans les douches. Wufei n'était pas encore arrivé, mais Duo se lavait tranquillement dans son coin, le brun et son ami dégagèrent les garçons qui occupaient les douches d'à côté et y prirent place. Zechs prit la parole en chuchotant.

-Duo, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-Je te l'est déjà dit. Il se passa la main sur le torse, la faisant descendre doucement jouant avec les gouttes d'eau et les bulles de savon qui disparaissaient avec le jet d'eau. Zechs déglutit péniblement, puis décida de lui tourner le dos en suppliant la poire de la douche de diffuser de l'eau froide, il entendit Duo ricaner et il vira au cramoisie.

-Je te fais autant d'effet que ça Zechs ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et continua de se savonner en évitant une partie de son corps qu'il sentait réagir.

Tout d'un coup un silence s'installa et Zechs tourna la tête vers la porte, Wufei venait d'arrivé et il dévisageait Duo qui continuait à lui tourner le dos et à chantonner en se lavant. Il s'avança doucement ne lâchant pas sa proie du regard, sa langue caressa ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent dans un long sourire appréciateur. Duo se rendit compte du silence et se retourna. Son visage se crispa un instant dans une expression de terreur, puis ses traits se radoucirent, et il reprit son air arrogant.

-Chang, déjà debout ?

Le chinois suivit du regard une goutte d'eau qui glissait le long du torse de Duo, puis rouler le long de sa hanche et continué sa route sur sa cheville. Zechs fit un mouvement pour se mettre devant Duo mais celui-ci lui caressa légèrement la hanche pour lui dire de ne pas bouger.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en remettrais aussi vite Maxwell.

-Eh bien tu penses mal, répondit Duo d'une voix sarcastique.

-Effectivement.

L'américain le détailla du regard, Wufei n'était pas très grand 1m70, peut être un peu plus, mais pas de beaucoup, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux ébènes. Il avait une jolie couleur doré typique des asiatiques, et franchement Duo du se l'avouer il était sacrement bien roulé, des jambes fines mais musclés, un torse imberbe comme tout le reste du corps, des abdominaux qui ne se cachaient pas, mais ne se montraient pas trop non plus et des mains fines avec de longs doigts souples. Duo sourit à la vue.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois Maxwell ?

-Plutôt oui.

Le brun s'avança et commença à tourner autour du chinois, il stoppa dans son dos.

-Oui j'aime beaucoup.

Wufei sourit, et vit le visage cramoisi de Zechs.

-Un problème Zechs ?

Duo releva la tête des magnifiques fesses qu'il était en train de mater, pour regarder le blond qui bouillait de rage. Celui-ci s'avança et sortit des douches.

Wufei se retourna et commença à se diriger vers Duo pour essayer de le coincer contre le mur.

-Sortez tous ! Hurla t'il.

Les gens s'exécutèrent sauf Heero qui resta là a contempler de son regard de glace la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Yui ?

-Hum ?

-Sors !

Heero s'avança et saisit Duo par le bras.

-On s'en va.

Wufei s'interposa et saisit les cheveux du brun.

-Lâche le ! Nous sommes tout les deux consentants ou est le problème ?

Le japonais se dégagea, et dit d'une voix sifflante.

-Ce n'est pas Duo.

-Je m'en fiche de savoir qui c'est !

-Je pense avoir mon mot à dire non, intervint Duo.

Heero le foudroya du regard et le lâcha.

-Bien fais ce que tu veux, sache seulement que je ne donnerais plus mon cul pour te protéger.

Duo tressaillit et sa voix commença à trembler.

-Comment ça ?

Le chinois sourit.

-Heero ne t'as pas dit, il a couché avec moi pour que je ne te » re-viole » pas.

Sous le choc, l'américain s'écroula et tomba à genoux, il leva son visage vers celui du japonais.

-Tu as fait ça ?

Heero ne répondit pas, mais détourna le regard.

-Je ne savais pas…..

Duo se releva d'un coup et partit en courant dans les vestiaires. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Zechs en face de lui, il se précipita dans ses bras sans un mouvement de recul, toutes les larmes qu'il lui était possible de verser coulèrent à ce moment précis, le blond impuissant lui caressa les cheveux.

-Chut Duo, c'est finit. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-C'est….C'est Heero…..Il a couché avec Wufei…, geignit le brun. Zechs lui pressa la tête contre son torse et il frémit quand le souffle chaud de Duo lui caressa la peau.

-Dit moi Duo, pourquoi tu as changé de comportement si soudainement.

L'américain releva la tête, et le dévisagea surpris, ses yeux violet baigné par les larmes s'éclairèrent d'une lueur meurtrière, puis cette lumière s'éteignit presque aussitôt.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah tu as changé, tu étais arrogant, tu as maté Wufei.

Duo essaya de se serrer le plus possible contre le blond qui remercia le ciel qu'il est eu le temps de mettre un pantalon, car Duo presser contre lui comme ça lui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

-Je ne sais pas……..je ……j'ai encore ressenti cette sensation de disparaître…..d'habitude elle s'en va rapidement, mais là quand Heero m'as plaqué contre le mur elle m'a submerger, et le mot « fort » à raisonner dans mon esprit, je ne voyais plus que ce mot « Fort, fort », il dansait dans mon esprit….Des sons indistincts me parvenait, des brides de mots…..Ma voix sortait sans que je puisse avoir à peine le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire….Je…..Zechs…..

Le blond continua de le serrer dans ses bras, puis il déposa un petit baiser sur ses cheveux mouillés.

-Habille-toi, on va allez manger.

Duo releva la tête, et s'écarta à contre cœur. Il saisit son jeans et son t-shirt puis les enfila rapidement.

-Duo…Ton t-shirt est à l'envers !

Zechs pouffa gentiment de rire, et l'américain grogna. Puis ils sortirent des douches, et se firent happer par une cohue de jeunes garçons avides d'informations. Zechs se plaça devant Duo dans une vaine tentative de protéger son petit brun, mais la foule était trop importante, et le blond se fit dégagé sans effort. Un grand rouquin s'avança et les garçons s'écartèrent pour former un cercle autour de Duo.

-Retenez-le, cria t'il à deux jeunes hommes, qui tenaient Zechs, et essaient de l'immobiliser.

Le rouquin, continua sa route vers un Duo terrorisé qui tremblait, et jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques vers Zechs, en espérant qu'il pourrait s'échapper et fuir loin de lui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blesser à cause de lui….Il ne voulait plus que quelqu'un soit blessé par sa faute….Pas encore….Alors il releva la tête, et essaya de prendre un air plein de confiance en soi, mais son visage se crispa seulement dans une attitude de peur. Le jeune homme se planta droit comme un i devant lui.

-Tu es Duo Maxwell, c'est çà ?

L'américain acquiesça.

-Je suis Kyo Sôma ! Bras droit de Chang Wufei !

Duo recula légèrement, mais Kyo vit son geste et lui saisit le bras violement, l'attirant vers lui.

-Tu m'a beaucoup plus hier, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille, tu veux pas qu'on recommence.

Duo tenta de se débattre mais le rouquin était plus fort que lui, il lui tira les cheveux, et commença à glisser sa main sous son t-shirt sous le regard de tous les pensionnaires, et de Zechs qui tentait de se débattre, il se dégagea un bras et frappa l'un de ses tortionnaires, l'autre se jeta sur lui, mais il l'esquiva, et ensuite il plongea sur Kyo le clouant au sol et le frappant de toute ses forces. Duo tomba à genoux et regarda le spectacle sans le voir, il avait encore faillit perdre le contrôle, encore. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Heero et Wufei en sortirent, la foule s'écarta pour laisser apparaître un Duo échevelé tremblant de peur, ainsi qu'un Zechs fou de rage entrain de frapper de toute sa force un rouquin proche de l'évanouissement. D'un même mouvement les deux asiatiques plaquèrent Zechs au sol. Le japonais secoua Zechs.

-Zechs, reprend toi ! ZECHS ! Ne replonge pas Zechs, pas maintenant !

Wufei laissa Heero s'occuper du blond, puis il se tourna vers Kyo qui se relevait difficilement en se massant l'arrière du crâne, a peine fût t'il debout qu'il retomba immédiatement frappé par le chinois.

-Depuis t'en prend aux autres sans mon consentement ! Hurla t'il.

Le rouquin plongea son regard dans celui de son chef, et murmura :

-Je pensai que..

-Tu n'as pas à penser Soma Kyo, ici c'est moi qui pense, toi tu obéis!

Kyo se releva encore une fois, et encaissa le coup de poing de Wufei assez difficilement, il vacilla et se raccrocha au mur, pour ne pas tomber.

-Je n'ai pas entendu !

-……

-Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, tu as ton Koi, ne touche pas au autres sans mon accord, ils sont à moi, tu entends à moi, je ne touche pas à ton territoire, tu ne touche pas au mien!

-…..

Wufei leva son poing dans sa direction, quand un jeune garçon au cheveux gris argenté s'avança, ses yeux violets exprimaient de la rage, il continua de marcher, et se planta devant Wufei, il lui sourit gentiment.

-Merci de t'être occupé de lui Wufei.

-De rien Yuki, tu sais bien que Kyo a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place des fois.

Ledit Yuki pouffa doucement de rire et se tourna vers le rouquin.

-TOI !

Kyo avala sa salive et leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui le regardait. Il sentit passer la gifle qu'il se prit, ainsi que les hurlements qui suivirent.

- JE NE TE SUFFIS PAS BAKA NEKO ? FAUT EN PLUS QUE TU TE TAPES LES NOUVEAUX ?

-C'est pas…

-TAIS TOI !

-Je crois être ton Koi non ? Tu connais les règles !

-Je….oui…bien sûr…

-Alors pourquoi tu t'en est pris à ce pauvre garçon, ce que vous lui avez fait subir hier n'était pas assez dur déjà, fallait que tu en remettes une couche, ou alors c'est tes hormones ?

-Oui…enfin…non…

Les yeux de Kyo s'écarquillèrent de frayeur, et fixèrent un point derrière Yuki, celui-ci intrigué se retourna, et recula soudain contre le mur, les yeux complètement dilaté par la peur.

Duo qui émergeait difficilement entendu la douce voix de Quatre prés de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le directeur debout au milieu de la foule qui le regardait dans un silence gênant mêlé de crainte. Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne perturbé la scène, ce ne fut que lorsque qu'Heero se releva, et aida Zechs à se camper sur ses pieds, que la foule commença à courir dans tout les sens, essayant de s'enfuir. Le directeur s'avança et se planta devant Duo. Il tourna la tête vers Kyo et Yuki.

-Chang, Yui, Maxwell, Merquise, et les Soma vous restés là ! Dit-il d'une voix calme et détachée.

Il tendit la main à Duo qui la regarda avec appréhension, puis la prit et se releva avec difficulté. Quatre le soutint. Et lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Je m'inquiétais, alors je suis allé chercher le directeur.

L'américain leva la tête, et scruta les yeux dur de Treize Kushrenada, celui le regardait et il lui sourit tendrement.

-Eh bien Monsieur Maxwell, on dirait qu'il ne vous arrive que des bricoles depuis que vous êtes ici, dit-il avec détachement, il tourna la tête vers Wufei, et poursuivit, Monsieur Chang et Soma, je ne suis pas fier de vous, que vont penser les gens de notre établissement si vous vous en prenez aux nouveaux.

Kyo et Wufei se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, Duo fut surpris pas la réaction, il aurait pensé qu'ils se seraient rebeller, qu'ils auraient hurler pour se défendre, mais non rien, la pensée que le directeur pouvait leur donné une telle peur l'effraya, il recula doucement, et percuta Quatre qui glissa sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer, mais le brun se dégagea rapidement en sentant monter en lui la douce sensation de perte. Treize reprit la parole d'une voix menaçante, presque glaciale.

-Que je ne vous reprenne pas à faire cela, jeunes hommes !Puis ils leurs sourit, et Wufei et Kyo, se relâchèrent, et reprirent leurs respiration normale mais restant quand même à une distance honorable du directeur.

-Partez !

Ils obéirent et disparurent au détour du couloir. Enfin le directeur regarda Heero et Zechs.

-Bien, merci à vous deux de vous occupez de Duo, j'espère que vous lui avez bien expliqué les règles d'ici.

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'asiate, qui le regarda sans ciller, puis il dit :

-Pas entièrement.

Treize haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par pas entièrement ?

Cette fois-ci Zechs s'avança, et murmura presque pour que Duo n'entende pas.

-Nous n'avons pas parlé des Koi, ni de tout le reste.

La main du directeur parti et claqua la joue de Zechs avec violence, Duo se leva précipitamment et voulu se mettre entre les deux hommes, mais Quatre le retint, et lui lança un regard suppliant de ne pas s'y mêler. L'américain dégagea son bras et grogna de mécontentement. Pourquoi n'avait t'il pas le droit d'intervenir, un directeur ne frappait pas ses pensionnaire, aussi délinquants soient t'ils. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de Koi ? Duo enrageait, il sentait la sensation prés à l'envahir à la moindre faiblesse de sa part, il serra les poings et les dents se retenant à grand même de sauter sur le directeur, ce qui le surprenait c'était que pour une fois, il était en parfaite accord avec l'émotion que la sensation ressentait, il voulait frapper, mordre, arracher, dépecer, planter ses ongles jusqu'à faire gicler le sang, jusqu'à ce que ces gouttes carmines lui coulent sur le visage, sentir le goût de ce liquide sur ses lèvres, entendre les gémissements étouffés de sa victime, les battements de son cœur qui ralentiraient, son souffle se saccadé, sa voix se perdre dans ses supplications pour survivre, il avait envie de sentir son rire monté dans sa gorge alors qu'il le regardait souffrir, de caresser son visage de sa langue….De…..Duo eut soudain peur par ses pensées, il trembla légèrement, mais serra les mains, et tenta de repousser la sensation qui l'envahissait, et soudain la douce odeur de figue vint l'emplir de tout son être, refoulant cette chose au plus loin. Zechs n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait droit devant le directeur, la joue rougie et la tête légèrement tournée, ses long cheveux blond encore mouillé par la douche roulaient sur ses épaules, et descendait jusqu'à ses reins, des mèches rebelles collaient son visage, ses yeux étaient froids et sans pitié, Duo frissonna quand il se tourna vers lui, pour le soulever de terre et commencer à l'emmener dans la direction de sa chambre, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le directeur ajouta.

- 21h00.

Zechs ne s'arrêta pas, et continua sa route jusqu'à la chambre.

Une fois partie le directeur regarda Quatre et s'en alla. Heero s'avança vers Quatre et le plaqua contre le mur.

-N'y vas pas !

-Je suis obligé Heero, tu le sais !

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es allé le chercher ?

Le blond commença à hausser la voix.

-Tu préférait peut être te faire démonter par Wufei et son groupe, avoir baiser avec lui ne te suffit pas, si tu es maso dit le moi, je me ferais un plaisir d'assouvir ce besoin.

Heero rigola et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il redevient très vite sérieux, il s'agenouilla et posa sa tête sur le ventre de Quatre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ailles, Quatre onégai !

-Heero, ne fais pas l'enfant.

Le blond s'accroupit et déposa un baiser sur le front du japonais, il ajouta d'une voix douce.

-Je te protège mon Koi !

Il se releva et laissa Heero seul dans le couloir, il avança d'un pas résolu vers le bureau du directeur, il ignora les regards assassins que lui lançaient les autres résidants.

Arrivé devant la porte du directeur, il inspira à fond et frappa.

**A suivre.**

**Note de Fin : Mais qui sont Kyo et Yuki Sôma, si vous voulez le savoir lisez Fruits Basket de Natsuki Takaya ! Qui est un manga vraiment bien, quoi que çà commence à traîner en longueur ! Peut être que dans les prochains chapitres d'autres persos d'autres mangas apparaîtrons, si vous avez des idées n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir dans une review ! **

**Yami-Rose Aka : ** C'est clair que Wufei profite avantageusement de la présence de Duo, mais aussi du passé des autres, sinon je pense que Heero n'aurait pas accepté de se faire dominé, sauf par Quatre bien sûr !

**Katoru87 : **Oui je m'excuse encore pour cette histoire de chapitre ! Je ne connais pas Ugh, mais si tu connais l'adresse d'un site ou je peux le voir, je serais très heureuse ! Voici la suite, et désolé pour l'attente !

**Kaoru la belle : **Un chapitre moins chou, lol, après la description de ce que ressent Duo je pense que tu vas y réfléchir à deux fois lol ! Merci de m'encourager à chaque chapitre !

**Florinoir : **Une nouvelle fan, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et j'espère que les chapitres suivants aussi !

**Mogyoda : **J'adore ton speudo ! Désolé de massacrer les G-boys, mais c'est pour leur bien, je t'assure, quoique ! Merci de me reviewer !

**Lady Shinigami** : Toujours fidèle au poste, je t'adore et t'encourage dans l'écriture de tes fics. !


	5. Comment je suis devenu un être peureux

**Auteur : Toboe Y.**

**Source : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : Ua, Ooc, Cross Over, lime**

**Couple : Peut-on vraiment parler de couple ?**

**Disclamer : Ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux !**

**BackGroundMusic : L'ost de Wolf Rain, et les vocals de Gundam Wing**

**Notes : Parodies de Incarcération à la du chapitre par Ninis**.

**Réponse au reviews à la fin.**

**Désolé pour l'attente.**

**Incarcération : Comment je suis devenu un être peureux et misérable………**

Duo s'assit sur le banc miteux et posa son plateau sur la table. Zechs s'assit en face de lui, impassible. Sa joue était toujours un peu rouge à cause de la gifle du directeur, il repoussa une de ses mèches et la glissa derrière son oreille, saisit sa fourchette et commença à manger. Duo aussi. L'américain leva ses yeux vers le blond et ne vit plus la petite étincelle qui ornait habituellement les yeux bleus de Zechs, il soupira et porta sa cuillère à sa bouche, en savourant le goût sucré de son chocolat chaud. Depuis combien de temps n'en n'avait t'il pas bu, ou même juste senti l'odeur….Duo plongea dans ses souvenirs et sa mélancolie ressurgit….

Hilde, Hilde…..cria un petit garçon brun avec les cheveux nattés.

Duo, doucement ne crie pas, je suis peut être aveugle mais pas sourde, rigola doucement la jeune fille. Duo couru à travers la pièce en faisant du bruit pour que Hilde puisse entendre qu'il arrivait, car la dernière fois qu'il était arrivé sournoisement, en ne faisant aucun bruit, il s'était fait crier dessus, donc depuis Duo faisait beaucoup de bruit avant d'arriver…Il s'arrêta devant elle, et sorti un paquet de sa poche. Il défit l'emballage, et le fourra sous le nez de Hilde.

Sens !

La jeune fille recula, surprise de sentir quelque chose lui caresser le nez.

Ca sent le chocolat….

Duo tout fier sourit, mais déçu que Hilde ne puisse le voir sourire.

Oui je t'en ai ramené….Hein dis-le que je suis adorable…..j'adore quand tu me le dis…..

Le visage de l'aveugle se crispa.

Où l'as-tu eu ?

Oups, grillé, Duo grimaça et tenta de s'en aller en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais Hilde lui saisit sans le vouloir la natte et Duo tomba par terre, la tablette de chocolat se brisa en petits morceaux. La jeune fille se leva de son siège et continua de tirer sur la natte de Duo.

Où l'as-tu eu ? Réponds ! Cria Hilde. Allez dis-moi tout.

L'américain commença à pleurnicher.

Pas de ça avec moi, les garçons ne pleurent pas….Allez où l'as-tu eu ?

Je…je….j'lai volé, avoua le brun d'une petite voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

La voix de Hilde se fit terrifiante.

Tu l'as volé, hurla t'elle.

La main de la jeune fille parti et gifla Duo.

Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? On ne vole pas….Quand est ce que cela va te rentrer dans le crâne ?

Le garçon hurla plus fort.

T'est méchante avec moua…..Je…Je voulais te faire plaisir pour ton anniversaire.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'adoucit.

Duo…c'est gentil, mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas voler, pourquoi tu ne pas fais un dessin ?

Le petit garçon se renfrogna.

A quoi çà sert, tu peux pas le voir ?

Hilde s'agenouilla par terre et attira Duo au creux de ses bras, elle tâta le sol, et heurta un petit carré de chocolat qu'elle saisit, elle le porta à sa bouche sous les grands yeux ébahis de Duo.

C'est très bon, Duo….merci.

L'américain lui sourit et lui posa un gros bisou sur la joue, puis il ramassa les bouts de chocolat éparpillés, et les distribua à Hilde, bien sûr il en mangea puisque la jeune fille ne pouvait pas le voir…mais il était convaincu que vu le sourire qu'elle arborait, elle l'aurait pris en flagrant délit si elle avait été capable de le voir……

Tchinggll

La cuillère de Duo heurta le sol dans un petit bruit métallique, Zechs ne leva même pas le regard, mais l'américain aperçu deux chaussures jaunes s'approcher de lui. En se penchant pour ramasser sa cuillère, il se releva et se retrouva face à Heero qui le regardait furieusement. Le japonais se détourna, s'assit aux côtés de Zechs et entama son café, avec le même visage que son voisin. Duo pouffa doucement de rire en observant ses deux compères qui tiraient tous les deux la même tête. Heero le fusilla du regard, suivi rapidement par Zechs, cela ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire de Duo, qui, plié en quatre sur sa chaise, failli s'étouffer avec un bout de son pain. Il toussa et hoqueta comme un malade avant de recracher le bout de pain en question. Gêné, il leva les yeux vers ses compagnons et vira rouge pivoine quand il vit leurs sourires moqueurs.

Quoi, ça arrive à tout le monde, bégaya Duo.

Zechs lui sourit tendrement et tendit le doigt vers son menton.

T'as de la salive, juste là….

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et paniqué il chercha sa serviette qu'il trouva dans les mains d'Heero qui lui sourit narquoisement.

Tu cherches quelque chose ? Sourit le japonais.

Duo surprit par le changement de comportement de ses amis, grimpa sur la table et agita la main pour saisir sa serviette, mais Heero plus rapide se mit debout et la tendit le plus haut plus possible, Duo du haut de son 1m65 sautilla sur place en tentant d'attraper la serviette. Le japonais se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, parce que franchement il fallait l'avouer….Il n'était pas très grand non plus…..Soudain Heero bascula en avant et s'effondra sur Duo qui surprit n'eu pas le temps de réagir et il se retrouva sous Heero qui l'écrasait de son poids parce qu'il avait beau être petit, il était quand même musclé, et pesait un poids conséquent. Heero tenta de se relever et frôla par inadvertance la cuisse de Duo.

Ne me touche pas, hurla le natté en repoussant le japonais de toutes ses forces. Heero glissa par terre et percuta deux jambes en plein fouet. Duo paniqué se releva en vitesse et courut hors du réfectoire.

Heero la tête à l'envers se releva péniblement grâce à l'aide de Zechs, puis il se retourna et se retrouva face à un grand blond avec des cheveux en pics et de grands yeux marron rieurs.

Ca va Heero-chan ?

Ledit se massa l'arrière du crâne et grommela un vague oui, puis il quitta à son tour la cantine pour aller vaquer on ne savait où.

Zechs se retrouva donc seul, face au blond qui continuait de sourire.

Ah Zechs-kun, ça va ? Tu veux manger avec nous ?

Le blond platine sourit à son tour et s'assit à la table que l'autre blond lui indiquait.

Merci Gin-chan, je viens de me faire abandonner par mes deux coéquipiers…soupira Zechs.

Ginji rigola doucement et s'assit à ses côtés.

Ton Koi n'est pas là Gin ?

Le blond secoua la tête et indiqua la file d'attente pour le self.

Il s'est levé tard alors il doit faire la queue….d'ailleurs il n'a pas eu le temps de se doucher et j'ai dû l'attendre….Rahalalala à cause de lui, j'ai pas pu me laver non plus…..Je vais puer c'est sûr, surtout après le jogging de Lady Une…..Dur…..

Zechs pouffa de rire et mordit dans son pain….quand soudain il se leva….

Désolé Gin, je te laisse…

Pas de problème, continua de sourire le blond, à tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme parti en courant à travers le réfectoire et en sortit.

Ginji s'assit à sa table et continua de manger, quand un plateau se posa à côté de lui.

Yo, Ginji…Alors comme ça tu m'attends pas ?

Ban-chan…..J'en ai marre de t'attendre…Par ta faute j'ai pas pu me laver…et je vais sentir mauvais toute la journée…et la transpiration….sanglota le blond….Il regarda le garçon à ses côté et lui tira la langue.

Tiens, voilà un geste bien mature, nargua Ban.

Ginji se renfrogna et continua de déjeuner, sous les propos de son Koi.

Duo courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de toilettes, et en trouva juste devant le bureau du directeur ; il frissonna en regardant la porte, et la douce sensation commença à monter en lui. Il inspira un bon coup, et pénétra dans les toilettes. Là il se saisit de papier toilettes et s'essuya la bouche.

Il releva la tête et croisa son reflet dans la glace….Il avait beaucoup maigri depuis sa fugue, ses joues se creusaient, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses grand yeux bleus qui commençaient à se ternir…………

Sa vie lui échappait

Il ne contrôlait plus rien

Il avait peur

Si peur

Elle lui bouffait les entrailles

Lui liait l'estomac à chaque instant.

Ses mains tremblèrent, il saisit le bord d'un des lavabos et s'y accrocha, ses jointures pâlirent, ses doigts se crispèrent, une douleur lui transperça les coudes, et remonta le long de son épaule pour s'insinuer dans tout son corps….

Il avait mal

Tellement mal,

Il n'en pouvait plus, cet endroit le rendait nerveux, peureux….chaque pas qu'il faisait le terrifiait, il se demandait sans cesse si il n'allait pas se faire agresser, se faire violer, encore….

Il voulait se protéger,

Se cacher dans un endroit où plus jamais on ne le dérangerait….

Il voulait pleurer….

Hurler de douleur et de peur….

Crier à s'arracher les cordes vocales,

Sentir ses veines éclater sous sa voix,

Son sang se répandre sur ses mains,

Se mêler à ses cheveux couleurs miel,

Qu'ils collent à sa peau,

Qu'ils passent devant ses yeux,

Qu'ils se mélangent à ses larmes, et que sa voix s'éteigne dans un gémissent plaintif,

Que son sang emplisse sa bouche,

Qu'il se noie à jamais dans les ténèbres……..

Il voulait faire ce qu'il désirait,

Courir sans avoir de doute,

Prendre une douche sans avoir peur,

Manger sans se ridiculiser….

Il voulait….

Il voulait…..

Il voulait une autre vie….

Où tout serait facile,

Où tout lui serait dû par sa naissance….

Il voulait pouvoir manger à n'importe quel moment et n'importe quoi….

Il voulait se vautrer sur un canapé, et regarder la télé…..

Il voulait se retrouver dans un lit et faire l'amour sans violence……

Il…

Il…..

Il avait si peur……

Il voulait que tout disparaisse…………..

Heero sorti de la cantine et parcouru le couloir du regard.

Bon sang, j'espère qu'il a fini….

Le japonais se dirigea tranquillement dans une direction bien précise quand il croisa un jeune garçon à l'air ténébreux, avec des cheveux noirs et un foulard noué sur son front qui entourait sa tête,de grandes mèches passaient par-dessus pour descendre devant ses yeux d'un noir profond.

Ah Sasuke….

Le jeune homme le mitrailla du regard, et poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Heero resta planté au beau milieu du couloir.

Sasuke….Sasuke…Sasuke t'es sourd ou quoi…attends moi….Cria un petit blond au yeux bleus qui traversait le couloir en courant comme un fou….Et ce qui devait arriver arriva….Il percuta Heero de plein fouet qui atterri sur les fesses pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, à croire qu'il était maudit…Le petit blond se releva précipitamment et continua de courir vers le brun qui s'était retourné et regardait la scène.

Naruto, dit t'il d'une voix vibrante.

Celui-ci continua de courir, pris Sasuke dans ses bras et commença à se frotter à lui, comme un ours se frotte à un arbre.

Ouinnn, Sasuke tu ne m'as pas attendu….Tu m'avais promis, geignit Naruto.

J'avais pas que ça à faire.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent et il commença à pleurer, de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il commença à renifler bruyamment.

Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn Sasukeeee.

Tais-toi idiot tu te donnes en spectacle.

Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Sasuke à bout de nerf attrapa le blond par le col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Naruto se tu, et gémit doucement, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke et approfondit le baiser, il quémanda timidement l'entrée des lèvres de Sasuke, mais celui-ci la refusa, et il lâcha le blond. Il ancra ses yeux encre de chine dans le bleu azur du jeune homme et lui dit d'une voix sifflante.

Comment j'ai pu tomber sur un Koi comme toi….Va t'excuser auprès de Heero….

Naruto penaud, s'éloigna la tête basse et se planta devant Heero.

Désolé, je ne faisais pas attention.

Le japonais fit un micro sourire et continua sa route vers sa direction bien précise.

Quatre s'essuya le coin de la bouche de dégoût, referma la porte, et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. Il traversa rapidement la salle d'attente, se dirigea dans les toilettes en face du bureau, il s'y précipita, entrevit Duo accroché à un lavabo mais il n'y fit pas attention et se jeta sur la première cuvette qu'il vit et recracha tout se qu'il avait dans la bouche….

Quatre ?...Ca va ?

Le blond se retourna et sourit à Duo.

Oui oui…maintenant ça va…. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers un des lavabos, il ouvrit le robinet et se rinça la bouche, il recracha plusieurs fois l'eau et Duo pu apercevoir des tâches blanches être recrachées….Intrigué, il allait demandé à Quatre ce que c'était mais il croisa le regard du blond à travers le miroir, un regard froid et sans émotion…. Un regard tel qu'il en voyait trop souvent…..un regard qu'il avait déjà vu……Paniqué, Duo tenta de reculer discrètement vers la porte et réussit à l'ouvrir quand Quatre se lança à sa poursuite. A peine eu-t'il franchit la porte qu'il aperçut Heero en face, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte du bureau du directeur…..Alors il hurla….Hurla de toute ses forces….Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, à s'en faire éclater les veines, jusqu'à ce que le sang emplisse sa bouche et brouille sa vue….Il hurla, hurla pour qu'on vienne l'aider, hurla qu'il voulait survivre, hurla tellement, il hurla pour toutes les fois où il ne l'avait pas fait et qu'il aurait dû…..

Heero leva les yeux et aperçu Duo à terre, un Quatre sur ses hanches qui lui arrachait les cheveux….Et Duo criait, hurlait à s'en faire exploser les poumons, du sang coula du coin de sa bouche, Heero se précipita sur Quatre et le plaqua au sol….Duo toussa et tenta de se relever, mais il bascula en arrière et percuta violement le plancher, le sang continuait de couler le long de ses lèvres et gouttait sur le carrelage en créant de petites flaques rouges, il toussa, encore et malgré la violence du choc il se mit à quatre pattes et recula jusqu'à être acculé contre la porte du directeur, ses yeux terrifiés d'horreur ne cessait de se repasser la scène….Quatre le regardait, il le dévorait de ses yeux, d'autres yeux se mettaient à le regarder comme on regardait une proie, il n'était que du gibier, il n'était là que pour assouvir le besoin de ces bêtes qui le regardaient. Apeuré, il hurla, encore.

Non….Non…Ne me regardez pas….Non non…..Ne me regardez pas…..NE ME REGARDEZ PAS………

L'américain rampa et tenta de s'enfuir loin de tous ces regards, mais ses cris avaient attirés la foule….Il continua de ramper, se mit à quatre pattes, encore….Il voulu passer à travers la foule….Mais elle le repoussa. Une main se posa alors sur son front, une main fraîche et bienfaisante, Duo leva son regard vers la personne qui l'aidait….Un jeune homme avec une queue de cheval et de longs cheveux, des yeux bleus qui lui souriaient et le rassuraient….sa vision se brouilla….Il murmura :

Zechs….

Zechs sorti de la cantine, et croisa un jeune garçon ténébreux qui écoutait le babillage incessant d'un blond qui le regardait avec envie.

Naruto, ferma là….j'essaie de finir ma nuit…Qui d'ailleurs à été perturbée par un jeune blond qui te ressemble parce que celui-ci avait envie de son Koi….

Mais…Mais Sasuke…..Ca faisait quatre jours qu'on avait rien fait…….Et puis t'étais en sous vêtements, comment tu voulais que je me retienne…….

Rhhaaa tais-toi triple idiot, dit le brun passablement énervé.

Zechs rigola doucement et les dépassa. Il arriva à une intersection.

Bon, il est parti par où ?

Soudain, un cri retentit. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du cri….Puis il parti en courant….Cet hurlement ne s'arrêtait pas, le blond pria pour que ce ne soit pas Duo…Il vit une foule amassée autour des toilettes en face du bureau du directeur….Il écarta la foule et trouva Duo dans les bras d'un grand rouquin au cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, qui le regardait tendrement et posait sa main sur son front, plus loin Heero essayait de calmer Quatre qui se débattait….Soudain, un garçon fendit la foule et alla à la rescousse de Heero.

Ah Yuki…Merci.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et appuya sur un point du cou du blond qui s'évanouit.

Et voilàà, sourit t'il…..Tu devrais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Pas de problème…Acquiesça le japonais.

Je t'accompagne, on sait jamais des fois qu'il se réveille en cours de route…

Ok…Mais et Duo ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, Kenshin s'occupe de lui.

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de l'infirmerie et une partie de la foule les suivit.

Zechs accourut auprès de Kenshin.

Shin-chan ! Comment va-t-il ?

Il est en état de choc je crois, il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'on ne doit pas le regarder, et puis il t'appelle aussi….

Ohhhh comme c'est mignon, nargua une voix derrière Zechs. Les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent et il recula de quelques pas.

Chang, que nous vaut cet honneur d'espérer ta présence ici ? Répondit le blond, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.

J'ai juste entendu une femmelette hurler….

Ohh je vois… Zechs se retourna et frappa Wufei au visage, dégage d'ici connard…..C'est à cause de toi qu'il est comme ça…

Le chinois se frotta la mâchoire et se releva.

Ah ouaiis...

Il s'apprêta à se venger, quand la porte du directeur s'ouvrit violemment.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe….sa phrase mourut sur le bord de ses lèvres quand il vit Wufei vouloir frapper Zechs qui protégeait Duo qui lui était d'ailleurs dans les bras de Kenshin…..La scène aurait pu paraître classique, sauf que ces jeunes énergumènes se battaient pour protéger quelqu'un ….Le directeur soupira.

Messieurs, messieurs, il va falloir que j'intervienne combien de fois dans la journée pour calmer vos ardeurs ?

La foule se dispersa, prise d'une soudaine terreur.

Bon Chang vous vous en allez, préparez vous plutôt pour vos activités au sein du centre. Vous trois vous me suivez dans mon bureau.

Le chinois parti en grommelant, suivi de son fidèle acolyte Kyo.

Kenshin suivit le directeur et déposa Duo sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente.

Monsieur, demanda t'il, je peux aller chercher de l'eau, il saigne et semble être en état de choc….

Treize fixa Duo et lui saisit le menton. L'américain gémit….

Oui allez-y…

Le rouquin parti en courant dans les toilettes d'en face et en ressortit avec du papier toilette roulé en boule et mouillé…Il s'accroupit face à Duo et lui saisit délicatement le visage, il essuya les traînées de sang, lui épongea le front, puis il lui ouvrit délicatement la bouche.

Il s'est juste mordu la langue, pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

Zechs soupira, heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait rien de bien grave.

Heureusement que toi et Yuki êtes intervenus…

Kenshin rigola doucement.

On est là pour ça, n'oublie pas que nous sommes les apprentis de Sally….

Bon assez de discussion, réveillez-moi monsieur Maxwell que je puisse lui donner son emploi du temps. Ensuite vous irez dans la cours, et je ferais mon annonce…Bref dépêchez-vous, il vous reste 10 min.

Le rouquin appela Duo doucement, essayant de le faire émerger de son rêve :

Duo…Duo….tu m'entends…. tu n'as plus rien à craindre…Duo réveille toi…

L'américain émit un battement de sourcil, mais ne se réveilla pas de sa crise.

Bon on n'a pas toute la nuit.

Le directeur s'avança et gifla Duo.

Zechs serra les poings, et Kenshin eut un mouvement de recul.

Duo suivit le mouvement de la gifle et gémit, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et commença à crier….Kenshin surprit le regarda et Zechs le bâillonna avec la main.

Tout va bien Duo, calme toi….

Le brun regarda avec terreur Zechs, il secoua la tête et voulu se débattre, il mordit Zechs qui résista et laissa sa main en place.

Bon Monsieur Maxwell cessez votre cinéma, et suivez-moi.

Le directeur parti dans son bureau.

Je t'enlève ma main seulement si tu ne cries pas…C'est moi Zechs, ne panique pas….Là c'est Kenshin, il t'a aidé lorsque que tu sortais des toilettes.

Kenshin lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Bonjour.

Le blond enleva sa main, et Duo toussa.

Zechs…je…j'ai eu si peur, et il se jeta dans les bras du blond surpris, mais qui l'enserra et lui caressa la tête….

Hum Hum….Le directeur se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte une feuille à la main. Il s'avança et tendit la feuille à Duo.

Votre emploi du temps, Monsieur Maxwell………Monsieur Merquise, n'oubliez pas qui est votre Koi, et notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Sur ce je vous laisse.

Il se détourna et ferma son bureau.

Kenshin et Zechs soupirèrent de concert, et se mirent debout.

Duo, allez fais un effort il faut qu'on aille dehors.

L'américain se mit difficilement debout, et suivit les deux jeunes hommes qui sortaient de la pièce.

Il ne tiendra jamais le jogging dans cet état.

Je me demande même si il va tenir la journée….Il est complètement brisé…..

Zechs baissa la tête.

Oui…..mais on ne peut rien faire, si ne ce n'est être gentil avec lui, et essayer de ne pas craquer quand il est là…..

Oui c'est pour cela qu'on a nos Koi………Mais je me demande qui va être le sien……..

Oui………..j'espère que ce sera quelqu'un de bien…..Enfin quand je dis bien….

Oui je comprend….rigola Kenshin……Il ne faut pas qu'il tombe sur Wufei….

Aucune chance de ce côté….c'est moi son Koi…

Ah oui c'est vrai…..

Les jeunes hommes arrivèrent dehors en passant par les grandes portes d'entrées en fer. Dehors, une fine pluie tombait et la plupart des pensionnaires attendaient sous l'eau, ils discutaient par petits groupes épars, mais le plus gros groupe se formait autour d'un chinois.

Duo frissonna et se cacha derrière Zechs qui se dirigea vers Heero en pleine conversation avec le blond de la cantine.

Le japonais se retourna et leur fit un signe de la main. Le blond s'éloigna et alla rejoindre son Koi Ban.

Je me demandais si vous alliez arriver à l'heure.

Quatre n'est pas là, demanda Zechs.

Non, il arrivera plus tard, Yuki s'occupe de lui, car Sally est en congé.

Le rouquin s'éloigna en les prévenant qu'il allait retrouver son Koi.

La pluie tomba plus fort, et une femme s'avança au milieu de la cour, elle portait des lunettes rondes, des macarons à la base de la nuque ainsi qu'un treillis et une veste militaire.

GARDE A VOUS, FORMEZ LES RANGS !

Les pensionnaires se mirent à courir pour former cinq colonnes de six personnes.

Duo ne savait pas ou se mettre et regarda Zechs s'éloigner, il le suivit et lui demanda timidement. je sais dans quel groupe je suis ?

Le blond secoua sa crinière mouillé et saisit l'emploi du temps de Duo qui le tenait encore dans sa main.

Tiens regarde c'est là, tu es dans le groupe un….C'est le mien, mets-toi devant moi.

Il poussa doucement Duo entre lui et un garçon aux cheveux noirs profond avec un bandana autour de la tête.

Quand tout le monde fut en rang, la femme se mit à hurler plus fort.

BIEN BANDE DE MAUVIETTES, NOUS SOMMES LE 15 JUIN, C'EST UN NOUVEAU JOUR, MAIS LES HABITUDES NE CHANGENT PAS…..JOGGING POUR TOUT LE MONDE PENDANT 15 MIN….MAIS AVANT LE DIRECTEUR A UNE ANNONCE…….

Le directeur s'avança sous un parapluie tenu par Trowa, il se plaça aux côtés de la folle furieuse qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler et lui sourit.

Merci Lady Une….Bien comme vous le savez, nous avons accueilli un petit nouveau, Monsieur Maxwell avancez vous s'ils vous plaît.

Duo grelottait de froid, il se retourna et fixa Zechs qui lui sourit.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien. Vas-y.

L'américain mouillé jusqu'aux chaussettes s'avança doucement en jetant de rapide coup d'œil vers les pensionnaires qui le regardait.

Il arriva à la hauteur du directeur qui le saisit par l'épaule, Duo eu un mouvement de recul, et il tomba par terre dans une flaque d'eau.

La foule ricana, et Duo revit tout ces regards qui le scrutait….Il gémit, mais une voix chaude résonna dans son esprit…

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là…

Le brun se releva tant bien que mal et se mit à coté du directeur visiblement dégoûté par la masse informe que formait Duo dans ses vêtements trop grands et mouillés.

Bien….Sanosuké Sagara, vous êtes prié de venir.

Un géant aux cheveux noirs hirsutes s'avança et fit face au directeur. Il portait une chemise ouverte sur un torse musclée entouré de bandage, ses jambes qui étaient toute aussi musclées que le reste portaient un large corsaire blanc qui moulait sa musculature car la pluie resserrait les vêtement, c'était bien connu. Le directeur déshabilla du regard le jeune homme, et se lécha les lèvres.

Hum….Votre temps ici est écoulé…..Nous pensons avoir fint de vous former pour pouvoir vivre en société, nous avons enseigné ce qu'il vous manquait et vous êtes apte à réintégrer votre lieu d'accueil….Qui était votre Koi ?

Kenshin Himura.

Monsieur Himura, venez ici.

Le rouquin qui s'était occupé de Duo s'avança et se mit à côté de Sanosuké qui le regarda.

Vous serez désormais le Koi de Monsieur Maxwell.

Kenshin acquiesça.

Retournez dans votre groupe Monsieur Maxwell. Monsieur Sagara suivez-moi.

Le directeur s'éloigna sous son parapluie tenu par Trowa, suivit du géant Sanosuké, qui s'arrêta et scruta la foule, fixa une tête rousse et sourit….Puis il se détourna pour passer la grande porte en fer qui se referma lourdement derrière lui.

BIEN BANDE DE MOLLASONS SANS CERVELLE, ON COMMENCE À COURIR.

Les différents groupes se mirent à courir toujours en restant à la queue le leu. Au bout de quelques minutes de cadence soutenue, Duo haleta et ralentit l'allure. Zechs le percuta.

Duo, ne t'arrête pas, allez courage….

Je… Je n'en peux plus….Zechs…j'ai chaud, mes vêtements me collent, je n'arrive pu à respirer….

Déjà calme toi….Puis suis mes indications, allez tu peux le faire, inspire….expire….inspire….

L'américain suivit avec difficulté les indications de Zechs, il toussa et faillit s'étouffer une bonne cinquantaine de fois, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans l'eau souillé du sol, il resta prostré par terre, couvert de terre et de boue.

MONSIEUR MAXWELL DEBOUT, SINON C'EST TROIS TOURS EN PLUS.

Zechs s'arrêta et le souleva pour le redresser, puis il le tira pour le forcer à courir.

Allez Duo, il reste plus que quelques minutes.

BIEN IL RESTE 2 MINUTES, ON ACCELERE LA CADENCE ALLEZ ALLEZ BANDE D'AVORTONS…..

Les quelques minutes qui passèrent furent un enfer pour Duo qui s'écroula dès que la sadique eut hurlé qu'ils pouvaient arrêter. Zechs le soutint et finalement le porta jusqu'à la classe, ou le groupe un devait suivre un cours de sociologie. Zechs posa délicatement Duo sur une chaise, il lui écarta les mèches les mèches collées sur sa figure, et essuya les traînées de boue le maculant, puis il ancra son regard son celui de Duo.

Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui…Oui…..Merci….

Duo avait mal par tout, mais son souffle revenait et l'odeur de Zechs le réconforta, elle se mélangeait à la senteur des bois mouillés….Duo mit ses mains derrière la nuque de Zechs et nicha sa tête dans son cou, pour respirer l'agréable odeur qui le protégeait des regards, avec cette voix aussi….Elle l'avait rassuré…Mais il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, mais il lui avait fait confiance, et cela l'avait rassuré…..Pris dans l'agréable odeur de Zechs, Duo commença à gémir et mordilla doucement le cou du blond…Zechs fut surpris et gémit doucement, puis il saisit l'américain et l'écarta de son cou.

Duo…Non ne fais pas ça…

Le brun le regarda, et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zechs, elles avaient bon goût, c'était indéfinissable mais elles étaient douces et chaudes. Duo les taquina avec le bout de sa langue, et Zechs ouvrit les siennes pour le laisser entrer. L'américain se leva et s'assit sur les hanches du blond, puis il se frotta contre lui en gémissant à travers le baiser. Duo sentit une main se glisser le long de son torse, il frissonna et laissa la dominance à Zechs. Mais la main l'éloignait de son but.

Duo….Non tu ne peux pas…..

Le brun furieux qu'on lui retire ce qu'il convoitait se jeta sur la bouche de Zechs et la dévora, ils basculèrent en arrière, et Duo se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de Zechs, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un long sourire carnassier.

Tu es à moi Zechs.

Je vous conseille de vous relever, les autres élèves arrivent et s'ils vous voient comme ça, ils risquent de vous balancer au directeur et vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure, dit une voix sombre et froide.

Duo leva les yeux, et croisa deux iris d'un noir profond, il frissonna et se prit la tête. Alors tremblant de peur, il se releva et s'éloigna de Zechs qui se mit debout avec l'aide de Sasuke. Les autres élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leurs places. Zechs voulut parler à Duo, mais la porte claqua contre le mur, et un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux blonds décolorés, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez, une cigarette fumante entre ses lèvres, un costume bleus, avec une chemise orange entra en hurlant.

Amis du jour, bonjour, votre professeur le grand Onizuka Eikichi vient d'arriver.

To Be Continued……………..

Vous pouvez retrouver, Ginji et Ban, dans le manga Get Backers de Rando Ayamine, ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke dans Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto, puis Kenshin Himura et Sanosuke Sagara dans Kenshin le vagabond, de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Et pour finir Eikichi Onizuka dans Gto ( Great Teacher Onizuka) de Torû Fujisawa.

**Parodie de Ninis :**

Parodie 1:

La scène se situe juste quand Duo vient de se réveiller et que Zechs avoue à Duo qu'il doit retourner aux douches :

L'américain gémit. Et Trowa le dévisagea.

Je ne veux pas aller aux douches !

Et pourquoi ça ?

Duo se terra dans un mutisme et baissa les yeux. Zechs pense : « ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense… ? Non, c'est pas possible. »

Bien s'il n'y a pas de problème.

Il sortit et laissa un Duo tremblant de peur. Zechs se pencha et le prit dans ses bras et lui murmurant :

Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là.

Je ne veux pas y retourner…

Zechs caressa les cheveux de Duo.

Ca va aller… (Pense : Il sont bizarres ses cheveux… Comme s'ils étaient gras… ?) ------Dis-moi, Duo…

Quoi… ?

Zechs dit, apeuré (en éloignant rapidement Duo en tenant ses épaules) :

Tu n'aurais pas peur de te laver, par hasard… ?

Si ! (En larmes et avec des grands yeux brillants)

Quoi !

Zechs jette Duo par réflexe.

Aïe !

(en rougissant) Désolé…

Zechs ramasse Duo du bout des doigts. Duo se jette sur lui et s'agrippe à Zechs :

« Snif ! Snif ! »

(avec des gouttes) Ok, j'ai compris… On va y aller comme ça.

Après un long parcours périlleux sous les torrents de larmes de Duo et avec les jambes lourdes, très lourdes… Zechs (et Duo) arrivent enfin près des douches. Zechs prend Duo dans ses bras.

Allez, il ne va rien se passer…

Comment tu peux le savoir !

Vu le temps qu'on a mis, tout le monde est déjà sorti… Mais on a encore un peu de temps… Courage !

Non !

Duo se débattait mais Zechs arrivait à le contenir. Mais à un moment il cède et Duo s'échappe. Il percuta Heero de plein fouet.

Duo ?

Duo se releva et continua à courir. Zechs s'écria :

Heero, rattrape-le ! Il doit se laver !

Tu m'étonnes !

Heero coursait Duo en criant :

Espèce de sale crasseux ! Viens te laver tout de suite !

Heero passe en accélération.

Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Duo trébuche et Heero, pris dans son accélération trébuche dessus aussi.

Aie !

Heero se lève, reprend ses esprits et plaque Duo contre le mur.

Baka ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que Wufei va te lâcher ?

Oui ! Si je suis sale il n'osera pas me toucher !

Justement, imbécile ! Il dira qu'il faut te laver de fond en comble !

Duo, surpris, écarquilla les yeux.

Ok ! Je me lave !

Duo répète « Je me lave » en arrachant ses vêtements. Heero, en essayant de rhabiller Duo : Hé ho ! Zechs se met entre Duo et Heero (face au premier) et tend les bras.

N'essaie pas de mater, toi !

Ben et toi tu fais quoi !

Parodie 2 :

La scène se passe quand Duo perd le contrôle dans les douches.

Duo mate Wufei devant Zechs, sur le point de craquer. Alors ce dernier s'en va, mais… Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à partir… ? (Question complètement stupide je sais, mais j'aime bien me taper des trips et en fait je ne savais pas comment introduire le texte en fait. Donc v'là) Reprenons l'histoire, mais cette fois du point de vue de Zechounet (légèrement modifié parce que je ne veux pas que Zechs soit aussi con que ça… De toute façon ça se peut pas ! Il trop la classe mon Zechounet ! (Je sens des regards qui me fusillent pour avoir dit MON Zechounet… Faut pas exagérer je l'ai pas dit aussi gros que ça… Ahem !))…

Hein ? Wufei ! Allez Zechs, ouvre grand tes bras.

_Imagination de Zechs…_

Duo se jette dans les bras grands ouverts de Zechs le protecteur.

Ouiiiiiiiiiiin ! Je t'en prie, Zechs ! Protège-moi de ce monstre !

Zechs passe un bras autour de Duo et se passe l'autre main dans les cheveux en se la pétant (comme un certain autre blond aux yeux bleus mais qui lui a une méga épée et beaucoup beaucoup de gel dans les cheveux, à moins que ce soit la Mako… Ahem !) et sourit a Duo.

Je te protégerai toujours, Duo. Même au prix de ma vie !

Duo soupire :

Oh, Zechs !

…_Revenons à la « réalité »…_

Ce serait tellement beau ! Gyaaaaaaaah ! Ahem, euh… Faut pas que j'm'emballe. ……… Tiens ? Toujours personne dans mes bras ! (Il regarde Duo et le voit qui fixe Wufei) Ah ? Je sais ! Il est traumatisé au point de ne pas penser à venir se réfugier dans mes bras ! Ou c'est peut-être tout simplement parce qu'on est à poil… Non, ça ne peut pas être ça ! … (Zechs réfléchit) ……… A poil ? Niéhéhé ! Non ! Arrête de penser à ça Zechs ! Bon, allez, je vais le prendre… (Il s'avance en voulant enlacer Duo)

Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo !

(…mais ne sens rien) … Tiens ? Je ne sens pas Duo… (Il se rend compte que Duo tourne autour de Wufei et qu'il s'est pris un gros vent, donc il croise les bras pour faire genre)

♪ J'ai tout vu euh ! ♫ Tu t'es pris une crampe euh !

Hein ? (Il tourne la tête) Heero !

Niéhéhé…

…

…Héhéhé…

…

…Héhéhéhé !

! (Il expédie Heero d'un tekken punch)

Mince ! Avec tout ça j'en ai oublié mon p'tit Duo. Hein ? Enfin façon de parler, je ne l'oublierais jamais ! (Il s'imagine sur une falaise au bord de la mer avec les vagues qui font « splitch ! Splotch ! » en allant mourir sur la falaise, les cheveux dans le vent et le regard dans l'éternité).

Tu aimes ce que tu vois Maxwell ?

Hein ? Tais-toi ! Arrête d'agresser mon p'tit Duo à moi !

Plutôt oui.

Heiiin ? Nani ! Duo, qu'est-ce qui… ?

Un problème Zechs ?

KYAAAH ! ¨$#$) (C'est les mêmes insultes que dans FF 7 !)

**Spécial Thanks :**

Merci à Ninis ma très chère collègue de classe qui se donne beaucoup de mal pour reste saine d'esprit quoique vu ce qu'elle écrit……….Bon finalement non elle n'est pas saine d'esprit…….Hihihi je t'adore………Et merci pour ta réaction quand tu as découvert que Kenshin et Duo allaient être Koi, attention je cite : « arrête ils vont s'emmêler les cheveux »…………Merci pour tes commentaires, toujours aussi recherché

**Lady Shinigami : **

Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on c'est pas croisé, mais le bac avec tout, tu vas y arrivé et merci de ton soutien ………….Je t'adore aussi….

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Yami-Rose-Aka :**

Tu veux connaître les règles des Koi ? Hihihi…. Je ne sais pas si elles seront expliqué clairement, mais on peux s'en faire une idées……..Mais allez je ferais peut être un effort pour vous les expliquer précisément…

Oui oui….Le couple Heero Quatre est Kawaii……….Moi aussi je trouve lol ( la fille qui se lance des fleurs)……Au départ, Quatre devait exercer une dominance perpétuelle sur Heero mais finalement c'est plus mignon comme çà

**Katoru87 :**

Alors j'ai fait une petite recherche sur UGH……..Et j'ai trouvé...Je dois dire que je m'en serais bien passé Lol……..Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de mangas Yaoi hardcore…..Enfin ça m'a permis d'élargir mon horizon…….Lol…..Désolé dans ce chapitre on ne voit pas beaucoup la schizophrénie de Duo, juste à la fin…..mais elle arrive lentement mais sûrement …..Qu'est ce que ferait Treize à Heero si Quatre ne payait pas de sa personne,……Hihihi je vais pas le dévoiler maintenant sinon c'est pas drôle

**Shirna :**

Tu te poses beaucoup de question en effet…..Je dois dire que je le fais exprès aussi…..Je suis sadique sur les bords non ?

**Lucy Hp :**

Je pense que tu as oublié un mot dans ta review non….. »C'est quoi ? »... Ou alors j'ai rien compris ?...M'étonnerais pas tiens….Trowa n'est pas présent….Oui désoléééée, en ce moment je fais apparaître beaucoup d'autres persos….Mais pas lui…….Mais je vais tenter de me rattraper

**Florinoir :**

Voilà la suite….Et désolé Kyo n'apparaît qu'une fois et il ne parle même pas…. tu le dis, il est méchant et Duo souffre je trouve beaucoup dans cette fic….Alors n'en rajoutons pas

**Misty :**

Tu as aimé l'intervention de Kyo et Yuki, Hihihi, je pense que ce chapitre à dû te plaire non ? Yuki en dominant….Peut être, peut être pas…..C'est comme Heero et Quatre c'est assez ambigu…..Mais les apparences sont trompeuse, notre rat à quand même un caractère bien trempé

**Shali Maxwell :**

Tu la trouves originale ? Merci beaucoup , ravie qu'elle te plaise…

**MogYoda :**

De rien, c'est ton pseudo est original…..Un choc de voir les Soma, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas évanoui en lisant ce chapitre Hihihi…….De qui Duo doit avoir le plus peur…….Je pense de lui-même non ?

Le couple Duo, Zechs avance lentement mais sûrement, mais le koi de Duo vient d'apparaître tout ne vas être rose…….Même si ce ne l'est pas déjà…….

**Raziel :**

Bien sûr que non je ne vous oublis pas….Je suis juste extrêmement lente, désolé


End file.
